Orgullo de Casta
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Nueva Historia...Un escoses, una dama inglesa, estamos en plena guerra, por un duelo se deben casar, muuuuchos problemas, peleas, y amor.... CApitulo 6 arribaaaa! Esto es un UA, KK, MS, MA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaaaaa... Shiiiii como lo oyen nueva historia, bueno es otra adaptacion, ke despues de muuucho deliberar decidi empezar a subir esta y no la otra ke tengo jojojojo, pero se vienen mas, porke La Hermana de Hielo esta por terminar... _**

**_Espero ke les guste, esta historia esta muy guena asi e espero sinceramente ke les gusten porke es de too mi amor de mi para ustedes.._**

**_Yar REcuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, (aunke kisiera u.u), sino que es completamente de su autora Marsha Canham, asi ke estan avisadas :P ademas recuerden ke los personajes de RK, tampoco me pertenecen, sino que yo solo los utilizao para mis adaptaciones, ademas de ke los amo n.n _**

**_Espero ke disfruten este nuevo fics, ke acaba de comenzar..._**

-------------------------------------------

**_Orgullo de Casta._**

**_Capitulo 1_**

_Derby, julio de 1745_

Kaoru detuvo a su yegua en lo alto de la loma del bosque y esperó, con los ojos brillantes y el corazón batiendo contra su pecho. No detectaba señales de persecución entre el espeso boscaje pero, para estar doblemente segura, guió al animal hacia abajo y cabalgó a galope tranquilamente hasta detrás de un denso grupo de abetos. Allí, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas de excitación, se tomó un poco de tiempo para apreciar la ironía de aquella animada cacería matutina, en la que la zorra sólo daba la impresión de ser la presa.

Riendo, dio por inútiles los esfuerzos de los dos sabuesos bípedos que habían intentado seguirla a través de bosques que ella conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y, con un presumido parpadeo de sus ojos violeta con matices azulados, se inclinó para elogiar a su yegua:

-Bien hecho, preciosa; parece que los hemos despistado. Esto se merece un premio.

Echó una mirada alrededor para orientarse y recordó que, a unas cuantas yardas de distancia, había un claro aislado por el que cruzaba un riachuelo, cuya agua fría y clara tenía un delicioso sabor a suave musgo verde y a rica tierra negra.

-Ambas nos merecemos beber algo fresquito¿verdad? Dejemos que los cazadores sigan vagando en círculos hasta que se cansen.

Kaoru recibió un suave relincho como respuesta, y guió a la yegua bosque adentro. Podía oír a lo lejos el desmayado y ronco ladrido de los perros y el eco estremecedor y grave de las trompetas que llamaban a los jinetes a formar. Ignoró aquel sonido e incluso prefirió, tras un breve momento, desmontar y caminar junto al animal, con la atención dividida a partes iguales entre las plantas menudas que se le enredaban en las faldas y los misteriosos susurros de la brisa entre las hojas de envés plateado que ondeaban sobre su cabeza. Era feliz allí en su casa, en Derby. La tranquilidad del campo era un cambio desconcertante y no tenía nada que ver con la infinita sucesión de bailes, carnavales y fiestas, pero a decir verdad, después de haber pasado tres meses bailando hasta el amanecer y durmiendo durante toda la tarde, tenía muchas ganas de acabar su temporada en Londres.

Aquí, en la saludable y fresca campiña azul y verde que rodeaba a Rosewood Hall, los días eran largos y ociosos, y las noches rebosaban de estrellas y olían a rosas y madreselva. Podía soltarse el camafeo que, a modo de broche, sujetaba el cuello de su blusa de seda cerrado hasta la garganta (y lo hizo) sin miedo a armar un escándalo. Podía quitarse los guantes, desabrochar los botones de su traje de montar de terciopelo azul, incluso los cierres de perlas de su entallado chaleco de satén, y tener el placer de aflojar las cintas de su ajustado y envarado corsé.

Estaba sola, y tenía la intención de estarlo durante un largo rato, así que se quitó el sombrero, alto y con velo, y tiró de las grandes horquillas de marfil que le sujetaban el pelo en un severo moño sobre la nuca. Dejó que la gruesa y negra cascada cayera sobre sus hombros y se pasó los dedos entre los cabellos ondulados mientras caminaba y, distraída, se metía en una maraña de zarzas a ras del suelo. El dobladillo de su falda se enganchó en unas espinas y, ante aquel tirón, Kaoru se vio obligada a parar en seco. Y fue mientras estaba agacha para soltarse cuando sintió un extraño hormigueo de alarma recorriéndole la espalda.

Su primer pensamiento fue que la habían encontrado, y se volvió, totalmente convencida de que vería la cara, la sonrisa burlona de un cazador con traje escarlata. Sin embargo, sólo los verdes árboles que filtraban la luz del sol fueron sorprendidos por su repentina y sobresaltada mirada, y, mientras esperaba a que su corazón se tranquiliza y se acomodara de nuevo en el pecho, prestó atención al trino de los pájaros en las ramas y el silencioso correteo de las ardillas entre la espesa vegetación que la rodeaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, imaginando que podía oír la estridente voz de su institutriz cuando la reprendía:

«No debe salir a pasear sola jamás, señorita. Es una clara invitación a crearse problemas. El bosque está lleno de cazadores de jabalís, de dentadura mellada, para los que es tan fácil seducir a una niñita inocente como pararse a preguntar la hora».

La sonrisa de Kaoru se entristeció mientras seguía caminando, porque la señorita Kaede había muerto hacía dos veranos. Y aunque era severa e intransigente, al menos se había ocupado realmente de ella. A duras penas podía decirse lo mismo de la madre de Kaoru, lady Tokio Saito, o de su padre, sir Hajime, un recién elegido miembro del Parlamento que raras veces tenía más que un rápido y pasajero pensamiento para su familia, y aún menos para una hija que parecía decidida a provocar que sus cabellos encanecieran prematuramente. En realidad, Kaoru sólo tenía a su hermano mayor, Aoshi, para buscar consuelo y consejos, e incluso él se estaba distanciando más y más, últimamente. Se había establecido como abogado en Londres, y casi nunca encontraba tiempo para viajar a Derby. Ahora estaba allí, para pasar dos cortos días, pero sólo porque era el cumpleaños de Kaoru, y ella le había insistido de todas las maneras posibles (excepto a punta de pistola) para conseguir que estuviera presente.

No era algo que sucediera cada día que una jovencita cumpliera los dieciocho años, ni tampoco todas las jovencitas podían presumir de haber recibido seis proposiciones de matrimonio en los últimos veinticuatro meses... Eran tantas, de hecho, que los rostros de los pretendientes empezaban a entremezclarse. Kaoru no se había visto capaz de decirles que todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Ya había hecho su elección, y el elegido estaba destinado en la guarnición de Derby, allí mismo.

El teniente Enishi Yukishiro era alto e increíblemente apuesto. Tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fuerte de los esgrimistas y, de hecho, era maestro espadachín en su regimiento de los Dragones Reales de Su Majestad. Había cumplido los veintiocho años y era hijo de un banquero de Londres, y desde el primer momento en que puso sus ojos en él, Kaoru supo que aquel era el hombre que merecía todo su afecto y atenciones. No la desanimó el hecho de que siempre iba acompañado de mujeres, bellas y pendientes de él, y tampoco lo hizo la reputación que se habla ganado en el continente. Los rumores sobre su fuerte carácter, sus correrías y duelos, y sus muchos asuntos escandalosos, sólo convirtieron el reto de seducirlo en algo mucho más excitante, en lo que a Kaoru concernía. La naturaleza de Yukishiro lo llevaba a buscar a la heredera más popular y más deseada de Derby para sí, al igual que la de ella pedía una conquista de iguales e importantes proporciones. Él se había pasado los últimos tres meses haciendo instrucción y ejercicios militares en los pastos de vacas, mientras ella estaba en el corazón del torbellino londinense y..., bueno, sólo necesitaba darle un pequeño empujoncito a Yukishiro y, sin duda, la pediría en matrimonio.

Con ese fin, Kaoru lo había planeado todo hasta el mínimo detalle para dar el golpe a medianoche. Pensar en ello le erizaba el vello emitir y le aceleraba el pulso, y sus pasos se volvieron rápidos y ligeros mientras rodeaba un grupo de altos enebros. De pronto, se detuvo en seco, y su falda y enaguas se arremolinaron tras sus tobillos como la resaca de las estelas tras los barcos.

El claro que buscaba estaba justo delante de ella, amplio y cubierto por una ligera neblina que emergía del estanque, en el centro. Los rayos del sol, aquí más directos y potentes, exageraban los verdes brillantes de las hojas y los helechos, plateaban la superficie del agua y destellaban, sin modestia alguna, alrededor del torso desnudo de un hombre arrodillado sobre el húmedo y denso musgo que crecía a lo largo de la orilla.

Sacudida por la inesperada visión, Kaoru permaneció completamente inmóvil. El hombre estaba de espaldas, y ella veía cómo se movían sus músculos con cada movimiento de sus manos mientras se echaba agua a la cara. No tenía ni idea de quién era... ¿un cazador furtivo? No tenía el aspecto andrajoso y hambriento de un ladrón; sus pantalones estaban limpios y lucían un corte que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus largas y poderosas piernas. Llevaba unas botas caras, de cuero y a la última moda, tan brillantes como un espejo. Cerca, sobre el musgo, había una camisa de lino blanco y un jubón de pura lana, de color vino.

Tenía los cabellos mojados, y se le pegaban al cuello, rojos y ondulados, goteando sobre sus anchos hombros que brillaban como el bronce recién esculpido. Mientras Kaoru miraba, él se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciendo saltar un sinfín de gotitas de agua, y se inclinó hacia atrás con un suspiro largo y satisfecho.

El motivo por el cual se había detenido era obvio; y la pregunta de cómo había llegado hasta allí tuvo una rápida respuesta en el penetrante relincho que llegó del otro lado del estanque. Era un inmenso corcel negro, con las orejas muy erguidas y atentas, que olfateaba en el aire, muy tenso, a causa del olor de la yegua. Kaoru no lo había visto de buenas a primeras debido a la brumosa luz, pero era evidente que el animal sí la había visto a ella. y el hombre, oyéndolo relinchar alarmado, se volvió como un rayo y sacó una pistola de entre los pliegues del jubón, con un movimiento tan rápido que casi resultó casi imperceptible. Al ver el arma y la rapidez con que, de repente, la había amartillado y la estaba apuntando, Kaoru soltó un grito, dejó caer los guantes y el sombrero y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Durante un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente, sin moverse, sin emitir sonido alguno. La atención de Kaoru fue totalmente absorbida por aquellos ojos; eran, tan dorados como los rayos del sol y, tan peligrosos como el cañón de la pistola que apuntaba sin vacilar a su pecho. El hombre parpadeó una sola vez, como para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo, y con la misma rapidez de antes bajó el arma.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que no debes espiar a un hombre cuando está de espaldas? -Hablaba enfadado, con rudeza, y la sobresaltó lo suficiente para que ella respondiera en el mismo tono.

-¿ Y a ti nadie te ha dicho nunca que esparticularmente temerario penetrar en una propiedad privada?

Él parpadeó de nuevo, y su mirada dejó de ser tan agresiva.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esto _es _una propiedad privada -repitió ella, tirante--. Y tú has penetrado en ella. Si yo fuera un guardabosques, o si llevara un arma, estaría en mi perfecto derecho a dispararte, sin más.

-Entonces, debo considerarme afortunado de que no se dé ninguno de los dos casos. --Entrecerró sus _oscuros _ojos--. ¿ Y puedo preguntarte qué haces tú aquí, en medio de ninguna parte?

-No puedes. Lo que puedes hacer _es _recoger tus pertenencias y marcharte ahora mismo de aquí. Estas tierras pertenecen a sir Hajime Saito, un hombre que no recibe con amabilidad a los intrusos...ni a los cazadores furtivos.

El extraño la observó un largo momento y, lentamente, se puso en pie, mostrando su impresionante altura, de más de metro ochenta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me acusa de ser un cazador furtivo -esbozó media sonrisa- y vive para contarlo.

Eso aguijoneó el genio de Kaoru. Todavía sentía sobre la piel la reacción que le provocaba aquella mirada descarada, pero no dudó un instante en responder a su insolencia.

-Hay cuarenta hombres cabalgando cerca, y podrían oírme perfectamente. Un solo grito y...

-Al menos tienes la sensatez de estar asustada -la interrumpió, sonriendo más ampliamente--. Creo que deberías haber escuchado lo que te advertía tu niñera hace años sobre pasear sola por el bosque.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿ Cómo sabes...?

-Acaso no es la obligación de todas las institutrices prevenir a _sus _pupilas contra los peligros de aventurarse solas por ahí? --Se agachó para recoger su camisa del suelo--. En tu caso, puedes agradecer a la suerte que no te hayas cruzado con alguien que, tenga menos escrúpulos y más tiempo que perder. Alguien que quizá no se dejaría disuadir por una lengua afilada y un humor pésimo.

-¿Alguien con menos escrúpulos? Te tienes en muy alta consideración¿ no¿ Y qué quieres decir con «un humor pésimo»? Estoy de humor inmejorable.

Aquella mirada tranquila y serena se volvió a clavar en ella, sin dejarla escapar, el tiempo suficiente para que un sofoco bajara por su garganta. El rubor no pasó desapercibido a los ojos dorados, que observaron los botones desabrochados del cuello de su blusa antes de deslizarse hasta donde el vestido moldeaba atractivamente _sus _senos. Por si esto no era suficiente audacia, el hombre volvió a mostrar sus dientes esbozando otra sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mi intuición me dice que tienes algún tipo de relación con sir Hajime Saito¿me equivoco?

-Soy su hija -admitió ella, levantando levemente la barbilla--. ¿ y qué?

-Su hija. -La voz de aquel tunante ronroneó alrededor de esa palabra, y Kaoru advirtió que avanzaba hacia ella con pasos lentos y medidos. No podía darle la espalda y empezar a correr, porque ni sus pies ni su orgullo iban a responder a esa orden de su cabeza, pero la yegua acusó su nerviosismo y lo delató con un relincho. Éste, a su vez, provocó la reacción instantánea del corcel, que se lanzó a cruzar el claro a toda prisa.

_-iShadow! _¡Quieto! –

El intruso no apartó sus ojos de Kaoru, pero ella no pudo evitar desviar los suyos un instante y ver cómo el enorme caballo paraba en seco, con la negra cabeza erguida, los ojos ardiendo como carbón y el cuerpo temblando de ganas de embestir. y su asombro fue completo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella distracción había permitido que el hombre se acercara aún más; por si fuera poco, se atrevía a extender su mano hacia el hocico aterciopelado de la yegua.

-Te arrancará los dedos -le previno Kaoru.

La mano dudó, pero sólo un instante, y continuó acercándose al hocico largo y delgado. La yegua resopló mostrando hostilidad, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para evitar que aquellos dedos la acariciaran. El extraño se había puesto la camisa, pero la llevaba abierta, y Kaoru, atrapada entre él y la yegua, no tenía dónde mirar sino al inmenso muro de su torso y la nube de cabellos rojizos y ondulados les agradecer que poco hacían para suavizar los pronunciados contornos de sus músculos. Poco a poco, ella levantó la mirada, fijándose primero en la marcada mandíbula y la ancha y sensual boca. La voz era grave y educada, y delataba que el hombre era más refinado de lo que podía deducirse de sus maneras. De cerca, sus _ojos _seguían pareciendo de oro, pero bajo los rayos indirectos tenían reflejos de un suave color violeta cercano al iris, que sugería oscuros secretos y peligrosas pasiones. Sobre ellos se arqueaban unas cejas del mismo rojo de los cabellos. y cruzando una de ellas, una cicatriz (¿quizás a causa de un duelo?) que añadía a sus facciones arrogantes una pincelada de melancolía.

Al acariciar al animal, su brazo rozó sin querer el hombro de Kaoru, y ella retrocedió como si acabara de quemarse con fuego.

-Perdona -dijo Kaoru agriamente-, pero esta yegua es mía. Y este claro, de hecho, también es mío. Así que, si no te importa, prefiero que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes.

Divertido, él enarcó una ceja.

-¿ y si yo te dijera que prefiero quedarme?

Kaoru tomó aire lentamente.

-Te respondería que eres un estorbo y un intruso, más insolente y falto de escrúpulos que ningún otro hombre que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer. Y que, desde luego, tenías toda la intención de cazar sin permiso, si es que aún no lo has hecho.

Él se acercó más, y Kaoru sintió que el fuego de aquellos _ojos _la quemaba de nuevo.

-Desde luego, empiezo a tener toda la intención, señorita Saito -murmuró-. Pero no de cazar.

Kaoru dio un inseguro paso hacia atrás y se pegó al cuerpo tibio de la yegua. El intruso avanzó de nuevo y puso la mano en el cuello del animal, cerrando la salida. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler los rayos del sol y el sudor en su piel; podía ver las gotas de agua brillando en su pelo, resbalando hasta la camisa de lino y empapándola hasta dejarla pegada a sus anchos hombros. Apenas le llegaba ella a la barbilla, y se sintió pequeña e insignificante, terriblemente vulnerable cercándose al bajo aquella impresionante figura.

-Ya que se niega a marcharse, señor, me iré yo -tartamudeó, paralizada por su total falta de control sobre la situación. No había un solo hombre en Derby que osara dirigirse a ella de ese modo, y no estaba acostumbrada a tenérselas con alguien que no se sintiera inmediatamente abrumado por su posición social, su riqueza y su hermosura. Era la hija de un miembro del Parlamento, no una sumisa criada cualquiera a la que se pudiera atemorizar y tratar de aquel modo. Fuera como fuera, ningún caballero que se preciara de serlo se atrevería a hablarle como aquel individuo lo hacía. O a acercarse tanto. O a mirarla fuerzas con tanta desfachatez.

Sin embargo, vio en sus ojos dorados que, a pesar de su elegante ropa y la educación que se le suponía, aquel hombre no seguía ninguna norma que no hubiera dictado él mismo. Tenía algo de primitivo y salvaje. Algo temerario y perverso que hizo que su corazón se desbocara y su pulso latiera con fuerza.

Tragó saliva, no sin dificultad.

-Si lo que quiere es m-mi dinero, me temo que no llevo nada de valor.

Vio el destello de sus fuertes y blancos dientes y sintió el aliento de aquel intruso en la sien.

-O sea, que ahora soy un ladrón en lugar de un cazador furtivo. No sé si tomarlo como un halago o como un insulto.

-P-por favor, yo...

-En cuanto a que no llevas nada de valor -se acercó aún más, y Kaoru sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta-, menosprecias la tentación de un bosque silencioso, un lecho de blandas hojas y una jovencita provocativa que necesita recibir una dura lección sobre la vida real.

-Lección que tú, por supuesto, te ves capaz de impartir¿verdad?

El sarcasmo de la respuesta sólo provocó una risa que acentuó el pícaro hoyuelo de su mentón.

-Estoy completamente a su servicio, señorita Saito.

Kaoru notó un leve tironcito en sus cabellos y vio, aterrada, hacia atrás, que los largos dedos de él jugaban con varios mechones azabaches. De nuevo, intentó apartarse, pero él le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, bruscamente. La observaba con total atención, concentrado en la manera en que el sol acariciaba su pelo y su piel; y la intensidad de aquellos ojos de dorados, combinada con el contacto de su mano, hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío de miedo y un hormigueo en las piernas y los brazos.

El intenso escrutinio se desplazó hasta el cuello de su blusa, y a Kaoru le pareció que la seda, la blonda, el encaje y los lazos se fundían hasta dejarla sin nada que la protegiera de aquella ardiente mirada. No podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para escapar de aquel tormento, y se dio cuenta, cada vez más aterrorizada, de que estaba completamente a su merced. Podía gritar, pero a él le sería muy fácil impedírselo. Y también le sería fácil rasgarle la ropa, echarla al suelo e intentar poseerla hasta que ella se quedara sin aliento ni fuerzas para defenderse.

Él deslizó las manos hasta la curva de su fina cintura y, por un momento, Kaoru se sintió desvanecer. Se le secó la boca cuando él, lentamente, la atrajo hacia sí, oprimiéndola contra su pecho. La presión de sus fuertes manos aumentaba, y empezó a levantarla mientras ella notaba, aturdida, la fricción de la seda y la blonda contra su piel caliente. Kaoru, sin darse cuenta, había puesto sus manos sobre los abultados músculos de aquellos brazos y, a medida que él seguía levantándola, cerró los puños asiendo la holgada camisa hasta casi romper las costuras.

Tomó aire y se preparó para gritar. Pero él, en lugar de intentar forzarla (que era lo que ella suponía, con total convencimiento, que iba a hacer), la alzó aún más, hasta suspenderla por encima de sus altos hombros. Luego, con una mueca burlona, la dejó caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la silla de la yegua y se agachó para recoger las riendas.

-Siento muchísimo desilusionarte, pero hoy no tengo tiempo... anta-, menosprecias ni estoy de humor para enseñar un poco de disciplina a niños. De todos modos, si nos volvemos a encontrar, y si las circunstancias son más... favorables... me atrevo a decir que puede que no tenga ningún inconveniente en satisfacerte.

Kaoru se quedó casi sin habla.

-Pero... ¿cómo te atreves, arrogante e insolente...?

Él soltó una carcajada y dio un cachete en el ijar de la yegua, salió a la carrera. Con la repentina sacudida, Kaoru quedó echada atrás, zarandeándose entre un revuelo de cabellos que flotaban y de faldas y enaguas que volaban y le tapaban la visibilidad mientras animal y amazona se alejaban del claro a toda prisa. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y las manos le temblaban, pero consiguió tirar con fuerza de las bridas y frenar aquella alocada cabalgata por el bosque. Oía el eco de la potente risa persiguiéndola y, por primera vez en muchos años, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de humillación. Recordó demasiado tarde que había olvidado los guantes y el sombrero, pero no quiso dar la vuelta y regresar a por ellos. Si hubiera tenido un arma, quizás habría tenido la tentación. De hecho, si hubiera tenido cualquier cosa más amenazadora que una corta fusta acabada en cuero, a buen seguro habría vuelto al claro para usarla con todo placer.

Kaoru entró al trote en el patio de Rosewood Hall. Los cascos de la yegua sonaban como un redoble encolerizado contra las piedras. Un mozo de cuadras, alertado por el sonido, salió a toda prisa de los establos y llegó junto a ella justo a tiempo de recoger las riendas que le lanzaba.

-Encárgate de que le den doble ración de avena -ordenó Kaoru-. y llévala al paso, sin forzar; ha echado una buena carrera.

Todavía crispada por el encuentro en el bosque, se dirigía hacia la casa sin casi oír la respuesta que musitaba el mozo. Sus furiosos pasos se calmaron mientras cruzaba uno de los muchos jardines que rodeaban la entrada principal. Rosewood Hall estaba construida en estilo isabelino: dos pisos con cornisas de estuco blanco, y pilastras que acentuaban las hileras de ventanas altas y emplomadas. Verdaderas columnas de hiedra y liquen se agarraban a las paredes de ladrillo rojo y subían hasta el techo inclinado, de pizarra gris. La entrada principal no tenía ni porche ni terraza, pero sus dobles puertas estaban flanqueadas por dos torrecillas macizas que formaban unos ventanales de arco del suelo al techo. En el frontón, en la cornisa de la puerta, estaba grabado el escudo de la familia, que recordaba el noble linaje del apellido Saito.

Kaoru se sentía cualquier cosa menos noble mientras se acercaba a la entrada. Una de las puertas de roble grabado se abrió en el preciso instante en que ella iba a asir el picaporte, y su hermano salió a la potente luz de día con aspecto especialmente apuesto, vestido con una chaquetilla marrón chocolate y unos pantalones de piel.

-Mira quién está aquí. ¿ Ya han acabado la cacería y te han dejado atrás?

-No, no han acabado. Simplemente, he decidido que no vale la pena tanto ajetreo. Los ladridos constantes me producen jaqueca, y también que hombres hechos y derechos se comporten como niños armando tanto alboroto mientras una horda de perros despedaza a una zorra acorralada.

-Mi hermana la humanitaria -fingió reprenderla-. La misma que sale a cazar indefensas criaturas aladas y las despluma a balazos.

-Esas indefensas criaturas aladas son las que nos proporcionan alimento, querido hermanito, mientras que las desventuradas zorras sólo proporcionan una mañana de diversión a hombres sedientos de sangre. ¿ Y por qué no llevas el uniforme¿ Es que Misao Makimashi ha tenido el sentido común de reñir contigo otra vez?

Aoshi Saito exhibió una amplia sonrisa. Era muy alto, tenía los ojos azul intenso y el cabello negro, un poco largo y ondulado, recogido cuidadosamente en una cola bajo la nuca.

-No. La adorable señorita Makimashi y yo no hemos reñido. Pero, en cualquier caso, tenía la esperanza de disponer de estas breves horas de soledad para dedicarme a mis lecturas.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-Te llevará al altar, por mucho que intentes evitar su compañía.

-¿De veras? Bueno, a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho, todavía es el hombre el que tiene que proponerlo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Hablas con demasiada seguridad, me parece. He visto como miras a Misao con ojos de carnero degollado, sin que te importe nada excepto los encantos que asoman por el borde de su corpiño.

El enarcó una ceja al fijarse más en ella, en el estado de su peinado y el vestido.

-¿ Puede que esté oyendo la voz de los celos¿ O es, simplemente, que envidias su gusto por la moda?

Kaoru siguió la mirada de su hermano y atusó un pliegue de su vestido de terciopelo que se había enganchado en la caña de la bota.

-¿ y qué debería envidiar¿La manera en que sus pechos amenazan con saltar fuera del escote cada vez que respira¿O el hecho de que probablemente ya se haya dado el caso y estés más que ansioso porque caigan en tus manos?

Aoshi se sonrojó, y ella continuó, petulante:

-¿Lo ves¿Y todavía insistes en que controlas tu destino? Dentro de tan sólo un mes, hermanito, te tendrá tan atrapado que la arrastrarás hasta el altar. Me apuesto tres soberanos de oro.

-Acepto la apuesta -murmuró él-. Pero sólo si podemos poner las mismas condiciones y límites a tu conquista del teniente Yukishiro.

-Prepara el dinero -dijo ella, mordaz-, porque ya me lo ha propuesto. Tiene la intención de hablar con papá esta noche, en la fiesta, para que podamos anunciarlo oficialmente.

-Bueno, que me aspen... -Su sorpresa era franca-. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que sólo coqueteaba.

-Eso es porque, por desgracia, subestimas el alcance de mis de mis encantos... tanto si se desbordan como si no.

-¿Lo sabe mamá?

La sonrisa de Kaoru se volvió un tanto amarga.

-La pregunta correcta sería¿ le importa en algo a mamá?

-Le importa lo suficiente para haber estado conspirando con papá durante los últimos tres años, intentando concertar tu boda Pelham- Whyatt.

-¡Con ese! -Kaoru frunció la nariz con disgusto-. Es un auténtico palurdo. La ropa que lleva es diez tallas más grande, y de hace diez años. No habla; balbucea. Y huele como si no hubiera vuelto a darse un baño desde que lo empujé al estanque de los patos cuando éramos niños.

-y también está a punto de heredar las tierras colindantes a las nuestras. Es rico, y no es tan espantosamente feo...

-¡Que no es feo! Se le han caído casi todos los dientes, y tiene la cara tan llena de granos y marcas de la viruela qué es un milagro que pueda afeitarse. La última vez que salió de cacería, se cayó del caballo, fue a parar de cabeza en medio del grupo de perros... ¡Y empezaron a morderlo, confundiéndole con la zorra¿Casarme yo con él? Antes me enclaustro en un convento, muchas gracias.

-No deberías decir esas cosas porque sí, querida Jou-chan. Papá ha prometido eso, como mínimo, si te atreves a involucrar el buen nombre de la familia en un solo escándalo más.

-¿ Escándalo? Normalmente, se considera una cuestión de honor que dos hombres se batan en duelo por defender la reputación de una señorita¿ no?

-No cuando el ganador da la inequívoca impresión de disfrutar atravesando a su rival con la espada.

-Por el amor de Dios, lo dices como si Enishi hubiera matado a Charles Waid. El muy insensato no está muerto, tan sólo sufrió un arañazo en la mejilla.

-Únicamente porque el teniente Yukishiro reconoce a un principiante en cuanto lo ve, y no quería que lo detuvieran bajo la acusación de asesinato.

-Charles desafió a Enishi. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

-Podría haber esperado a que al muy insensato se le pasara la borrachera y se diera cuenta de la gravedad de su error.

-Su error fue dirigirme un insulto cuando Enishi podía oírlo perfectamente -repuso Kaoru, seca.

-Cosa que provocaste tú para poner celoso al pobre teniente. Bueno, funcionó. y aunque luego te mostraste arrepentida, debo advertirte que vayas con mucho cuidado con papá hasta que estés felizmente casada, lejos y a salvo de su parlamentaria vigilancia.

Kaoru se sonrojó, enfadada, como solía hacer cuando era atrapada en falta y se sentía acorralada.

-Ya que pareces estar muy preocupado por mi bienestar, quizás te interese saber que hoy me han acosado en el bosque. Ese es el motivo de mi precipitado regreso de la cacería, y de ahí también que mi aspecto invite a tanto sarcasmo.

-¿Acosada? -Aoshi se puso serio al instante-. ¿Dónde¿Por quién?

-¿Por quién? Por un cazador furtivo, ya ves por quién. Un vagabundo. Un intruso. Un ladrón que acechaba entre los árboles. Un salteador arrogante que ha tenido la desfachatez de acusarme a mí de estar donde no debía.

Aoshi se tranquilizó ligeramente. Conocía bien a su hermana, e identificó al instante el destello de indignación de sus ojos, que le indicaba que lo que resultó acosado en realidad había sido su carácter. Eso explicaba que estuviera de tan mal humor y que hiciera comentarios tan mordaces sobre Misao, su mejor amiga desde la niñez.

-Parece un tipo interesante. ¿Le conozco?

-No lo dudaría ni un momento. Es exactamente la clase de compañero que buscarías para ir a las casas de juego y... y otros sitios que si una señorita mencionara dejaría de ser una señorita. Lo que me hace pensar que, bien mirado -sus ojos reflejaron venganza-, creo que cinco soberanos de oro es un precio muy bajo si evita que Misao tome una decisión terriblemente errónea. Tengo que hablar con ella en el preciso instante en que vuelva de la cacería. Esta misma noche, Aoshi Saito, podrás considerarte muy afortunado si todavía se digna a mirarte por encima del hombro.

Dando por terminada la conversación, sacudió su negra melena, entró en la casa y empezó a subir la gran escalinata de madera maciza que llevaba al piso superior. Aoshi la siguió hasta el primer peldaño y se quedó allí, con la mano apoyada en el pilar de caoba grabada de la escalera, admirando con sus ojos azules y preocupados el agitado vaivén de las faldas. No temía que Kaoru cumpliera su amenaza; su hermana había invertido mucho esfuerzo, y durante mucho tiempo, en hacer que él se diera cuenta de que Misao Makimashi había dejado atrás los vestidos de niñita para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Y lo que Kaoru no sabía era que la relación entre Misao y él ya iba más allá de ser un simple flirteo, y que el hecho de que Misao se viera obligada a compartir la habitación y la cama con Kaoru sólo se debía a que había demasiados invitados ocupando los otros dormitorios de la casa. De momento, los amantes sólo habían podido robar algunos momentos de intimidad, aquí y allá, y todo iba tan deprisa...

-¿ Jou-chan? -Estaba casi convencido de que ella le ignoraría y seguiría subiendo, pero no lo hizo.

Se paró en el primer rellano y le miró, asomándose sobre la barandilla, con una delicada ceja enarcada e inquisitiva.

-Estaba pensando... -Dudó un momento y le dedicó aquella sonrisa que Kaoru conocía tan bien y sabía que siempre iba dedicada a ella, y sólo a ella-. Podríamos anunciar un doble compromiso, esta noche. Creo que podré conseguir cinco soberanos de oro en algún sitio.

Kaoru observó el atractivo rostro de su hermano. Sabía que no le gustaba Enoshi Yukishiro... ¿a qué hermano le gustaría? Consideraba que el teniente era pomposo y prepotente, cruel con sus subordinados e indiferente a toda relación que no beneficiara directamente su carrera. y Aoshi adoraba a Kaoru. Había sido más que un hermano para ella; había sido su padre, su confidente, su consejero y su amigo cuando daba toda la sensación de que estuviera creciendo sin que nadie que se preocupara por ella en la inmensa soledad de Rosewood Hall. Quería que fuera feliz, y si eso dependía de Enishi Yukishiro (de convertirse en la esposa de Enishi Yukishiro), iba a apoyarla en su decisión, fuera cual fuera.

Ella respiró profundamente y lanzó un suspiro, de anhelo. –Eso sería maravilloso, un doble compromiso. No podría desear nada mejor para celebrar mis dieciocho años.

-Entonces, así será -murmuró él-.

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------

**_Bueno, pues hasta aki el primer capitulo, espero ke lo esten disfrutando y ke por ende me dejen muuuuchos reviews para sus comentarios varios y demas... _**

**_Cuidense mucho _**

**_beshotes...  
Matta neeeee_**

**_Ghia-Chan_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Holas... co tan, aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo de orgullo de casta... Espero ke les guste tanto como en anterior..._**

**_Pues bueno, quiero agradecer tooodlos los reviews, son realmente muy amables en escribir y dejarme sus comentarios, ya que asi puedo mejorar la historia.. En cuanto al misterio del caballero del fenix, perdooon por el retraso pero estoy escribiendo el capitulo, en este miunuto asi que espero terminarlo pronto porke ya me kieren asesinar T.T _**

**_Bueno recuerden tambien que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, asi ke no jodan _**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

**_Orgullo de Casta.  
_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Las actividades en Rosewood Hall continuaron con una partida de croquet, a primera hora de la tarde, y un torneo de tiro al arco. Las muchachas más jóvenes lanzaban grititos de entusiasmo y rivalizaban por llamar la atención mientras sus favoritos demostraban sus habilidades. Enfundadas en incómodos corsés, amas de llaves y damas de compañía vigilaban con celo de cerca, como una bandada de pájaros negros. Y aunque casi no podían respirar bajo la presión de las varillas, antes preferían morir ahogadas que perderse ni una sola palabra día de Enishi Yukishiro de los cotilleos.

Hacia las cuatro, el bullicio se trasladó al interior de la casa, donde empezaron los preparativos para el banquete y el baile nocturno. Los corsés y las fajas se aflojaron un poco para permitir que todas pudieran respirar con normalidad durante unas horas. Enormes barreños de agua se pusieron a disposición de docenas de delicadas y esbeltas manos que necesitaban remojarse para aliviar el calor. Los cabellos se sometieron al cepillo y a las horquillas para convertirse en sofisticados moños, cascadas de tirabuzones y elaboradas sucesiones de ondas. En algunos casos, se añadían enormes soportes de alambre que servían como base para colocar postizos de las más diversas formas. Luego, los rostros eran protegidos con mascarillas mientras, como colofón, se aplicaban a todo el conjunto auténticas nubes de blanquísimo polvo de arroz. Artísticos adornos de flores, lazos, joyas e incluso pequeños pájaros artificiales remataban el increíble trabajo, y convertían la habilidad de mantener en equilibrio semejantes peinados en una virtud esencial para cualquier mujer que se preciara de ser elegante e ir a la moda.

Kaoru se pasó un buen rato en las habitaciones del piso de arriba, retocando bucles que no necesitaban retoque alguno, y repasando el maquillaje hasta conseguir que el tono de sus labios y la sombra difuminada de sus párpados alcanzaran la perfección. La complacía, aunque moderadamente, ver que nadie se había atrevido a asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños luciendo un vestido que pudiera parecer ni la mitad de suntuoso que el suyo. La seda jaspeada en tonos rosas, cortada al más nuevo estilo de París, se ajustaba perfectamente a su estrecha cintura y realzaba sus senos, empujándolos hacia arriba y haciendo que se insinuaran sobre el escote del corpiño. Las mangas eran ceñidas hasta el codo, y de allí se ensanchaban para dejar que las amplias bocamangas de la blusa salieran desplegadas en una delicada profusión de suave blonda. La falda era gruesa y acampanada; los costados descansaban sobre cazoletas de alambre que los abombaban, mientras que las partes delantera y trasera caían completamente recto hasta el suelo. El dobladillo estaba recogido en ondas y dejaba ver las enaguas, que consistían en más capas de exquisitamente delicado encaje francés.

Había decidido llevar pocos adornos, para evitar que menguaran el efecto de las aguas de la seda rosa. Lucía alrededor del cuello una sola sarta de resplandecientes brillantes blancos que llamaban la atención sobre el largo y esbelto arco de su garganta y las dos suaves media lunas de sus senos, realzándolos. El pelo, libre de pasadores y de polvo de arroz, mostraba reflejos negros y azulados bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Observándose con espíritu crítico cada vez que pasaba ante un espejo, Kaoru casi agradeció ser alérgica al polvo de arroz; la más pequeña mota provocaba que sus ojos enrojecieran y se llenaran de lagrimas, que le goteara la nariz y que (horror entre horrores) su piel quedara cubierta de ronchas y sufriera un auténtico ataque de escozor.

-El teniente Yukishiro debería sentirse muy halagado de que me digne a considerar su proposición -murmuró, abriendo y cerrando enésima vez su abanico de plumas de avestruz y midiendo el efecto. Se dio por satisfecha con el resultado, pasó su mano por el brazo de Misao y ambas salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo.

-¿Que lo estás considerando? -Misao frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo estás considerando? Creía que ya habías aceptado.

-Una joven puede pensárselo dos veces. O tres. O cuatro. Los ojos verde claro de Misao se abrieron, incrédulos. Ella no poseía la belleza exotica de Kaoru. Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes y una cara más bien redondita; la boca también era demasiado generosa, y su nariz y pómulos estaban permanentemente salpicados de pecas, a pesar de lavarse con mercurio mañana y noche para borrarlas. El resultado final de sus facciones era un rostro de querubín, que contrastaba totalmente Con su exuberante figura. Los hombres quedaban totalmente embrujados por ella, y así era también cómo se sentía ella con respecto a Aoshi Saito desde la tierna edad de tan sólo tres .añitos. Si las cosas no fueran así, ella y Kaoru jamás habrían podido ser amigas, porque ésta la habría visto como una peligrosa rival.

-Por otro lado -dijo Kaoru, deteniéndose en lo alto de la escalera y ladeando la cabeza, como si quisiera apreciar claramente los acordes musicales que se deslizaban desde la sala de baile-, no es que haya verbalizado exactamente su proposición.

Misao a punto de bajar el primer peldaño, tuvo que alargar la mano y asirse a la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿ Qué¿ Qué acabas de decir?

-Ya me has oído. -Kaoru miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta del franco asombro de su amiga-. y por el amor de Dios, no subas el tono de voz. Por supuesto que lo ha pedido. .Quiero decir que lo ha dejado entrever, que lo ha insinuado con suficiente claridad; es sólo que...

-¿ Que no... lo ha dicho. ..directamente?

-Estoy segura de que está esperando el momento más oportuno. Esta noche, por ejemplo. ¿Que mejor manera de desearme un feliz cumpleaños que ofrecerme su promesa de amor eterno?

-Pero le has dicho a Aoshi...

-¡Chist! -Kaoru le pellizcó el brazo mientras una pareja pasaba ante ellas. Misaot la saludó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, y esperó a que estuvieran suficientemente lejos antes de casi explotar de impaciencia.

-Le has dicho a Aoshi que Enishi iba a pedir el consentimiento de tu padre esta misma noche. ¡Le has dicho que ibais a anunciar vuestro compromiso!

-Bueno... me estaba hostigando. Se estaba comportando de un modo grosero e impertinente, y... y simplemente he dicho lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. No estaba mintiendo. No del todo. Enishi quiere de veras casarse conmigo; todo el mundo lo sabe, aquí, en Derby. y sería un perfecto idiota si dejara que alguien se le adelantara para ganarse mi afecto¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Además, no podría concertar para sí mismo una boda más ventajosa ni cortejando a cualquiera de las gordas y viejas hijas del rey Jorge.

-¡Kaoru!

-Bueno, es verdad. Tengo la dote que me dejó mi abuela Augustine. Me desenvuelvo muy bien en sociedad, y ahora que mi padre ha sido elegido parlamentario, no es necesario decir la cantidad de amistades influyentes que podría entablar. Un teniente joven, sano y guapo del ejército del rey sabría sacar bastante provecho casándose conmigo. Y, si no se decide pronto, puede que, simplemente, yo lo rechace para casarme con Pelham- Whyatt.

-No lo dices en serio -replicó Kaoru, casi sin aliento.

-Desde luego que sabes perfectamente que podría entrar en el salón ahora mismo y recibir una docena de proposiciones en igual numero de minutos si se corriera la voz de que Enishi Yukishiro ya no disfruta de mi atención.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas. Lo que digo es que... bueno, que quizás a Enishi no le guste en absoluto ser el objeto de una apuesta como la que Aoshi y tú habéis cruzado hoy. Es más bien... de ideas fijas.

-Está satisfecho con su soltería; ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? -Bueno, ya es hora de que abra los ojos. Estamos en 1745 y, simplemente, no quedan suficientes solteros en Inglaterra para poder escoger. Y no los habrá en un futuro inmediato, si todo el mundo va teniendo hijas a la velocidad de los conejos.

-¡Kaoru! -Misao volvió a quedarse sin aliento y palideció bajo el baño de mercurio-. ¿ De dónde sacas semejantes ideas?

-De los salones más elegantes de Londres, por supuesto. -Los ojos azules de Kaoru echaron una ojeada a la antesala del piso de abajo, y Misao tuvo que agarrarla del brazo con una de sus manos enfundadas en guantes para que volviera a prestar atención al tema que debía ocuparlas.

-¿Qué pasará si Enishi se entera de la apuesta? Quiero decir¿qué pasará si Aoshi propone un brindis o intenta felicitarlo por la inminente boda?

-No lo hará -aseguró Kaoru-. No hasta la medianoche. Cuando juega, juega limpio.

-Esto no es un juego -siguió sentenciando Misao-. ¿ Qué pasará si, cuando llegue la medianoche, Enishi se limita a sonreír y desearte un feliz cumpleaños con un ramo de margaritas?

-Que deberá acostumbrarse a llevarlas incrustadas en la frente durante el resto de su miserable vida. Pero no será el caso. Y no habría seguido cortejándome después del duelo con Charles Waid si no tuviera la intención de pedirme en matrimonio. ¿ Por qué otro motivo se bate un caballero con otro, sino para reclamar la mano de la dama en cuestión?.

-Si eso fuera verdad, ya debería tener un montón de esposas -murmuró Misao, arrepintiéndose en el acto de sus palabras al ver cómo los labios de su amiga se convertían en una delgada y prieta línea blanca-. Bueno, no puedes negar que se ha ganado a pulso su reputación de mujeriego. Incluso se dice que...

-No quiero oír lo que se dice -la interrumpió Kaoru con frialdad.- Seguro que las que hacen, correr esos chismes no son más que viejas vacas envidiosas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que darle a la lengua y escupir bilis de malicia. Todo lo que quiero saber es... ¿estas conmigo en esto o no?

-Claro que estoy contigo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Puedes mantener a Aoshi ocupado en cualquier otro sitio hasta que yo te dedique algo parecido a una señal.

-¿ Una señal?

-Justo antes de la medianoche, invitaré a Enishi a salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Si todo va bien, cuando vuelva llevaré... una rosa. -Hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad-. Me he jugado cinco soberanos de oro con Aoshi. Estoy dispuesta a darte la mitad si Enishi no coge la rosa personalmente y me la da.

Maravillada ante la confianza y la determinación de Kaoru, Misao no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿A medianoche?

-A medianoche -confirmó Kaoru.

-No te concedes mucho tiempo.

-No necesito mucho tiempo. Después de todo, no es sino un hombre.

«No es sino un hombre.» Misao repitió las palabras silenciosamente, y luego tuvo que levantarse un poco las faldas y correr tras su amiga para alcanzarla y entrar juntas en el salón de baile.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru destellaron con el brillo de una docena de lámparas de araña mientras permanecía en pie bajo el arco de la entrada al salón. No dudaba en absoluto de que, a medianoche, llevaría una rosa en la mano. Podía muy bien ser que Enishi fuera un acérrimo defensor de su soltería, pero ya le había llegado la hora de enderezar su camino. Aquella era una unión perfecta para ambos. Tan sólo pensar en la conmoción que causaría cuando anunciaran su enlace le provocaba un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda, porque todas las jóvenes se morirían de envidia. Todas y cada una de ellas habían seguido aquella historia, habían observado y esperado, seguras de que Kaoru no conseguiría su objetivo, que fracasaría tan estrepitosamente como ellas mismas habían fracasado. Hatajo de envidiosas. Envidiosas, porque no habían podido mantener el interés de Enishi. Envidiosas, porque sabían que no había ni un solo hombre que pudiera escapar a unas redes tan sutiles y perfectas como las que ella había lanzado sobre el teniente Yukishiro.

Lo localizó al instante, a pesar de que el salón estaba lleno de casacas color carmesí, pelucas y vestidos de todos los tonos conocidos por el hombre. Enishi estaba junto al padre de Kaoru, sonriendo por algo que había provocado que las diversas papadas de sir Hajime temblaran de risa.

-Muy bien -musitó Kaoru--. Ya se está congraciando con su futuro suegro. Y por todos los santos¿ no está simplemente magnífico?

Si había un hombre que debería llevar siempre uniforme, ese era Enishi Yukishiro, decidió Kaoru. Sus hombros llenaban la casaca escarlata con una energía y una gracia que emanaban claramente de cada poro de sus músculos; sus piernas, largas y esbeltas, torneaban los pantalones de piel inmaculados de un modo que podía causar que una dama se desmayara. Y era simplemente una propina que fuera tan exageradamente guapo... indecentemente guapo, con una mandíbula angulosa y unos ojos seductores de color negro. Había cumplido el servicio militar con el hermano del rey Jorge, el duque de Cumberland, y había vuelto de Fontenoy convertido en un héroe. Recientemente, le habían otorgado su propia compañía de Dragones, y estaba esperando una capitanía en cualquier momento.

De pie junto a Kaoru y a su padre había varios hombres más, empolvados y con peluca, entre los que estaba su tío, el coronel Lawrence Halfyard, un hombre de carácter difícil, arisco, y que hablaba disparando cada sílaba como si fuera con un arma de fuego. Era el oficial a las órdenes del cual estaba Enishi y, como tal, seguro que animaría a su protegido a concertar la unión con su sobrina.

-No podría ser más perfecto -murmuró Kaoru-. Y acuérdate debes mantener a Aoshi alejado de Enishi hasta que yo te de la señal.

A Misao se le escapó un leve gruñido antes de responder:

-Puede que sea difícil. Ahora mismo están hablando.

-¿Qué¿Donde? -Aquello era una prueba de su ingenuidad; ni siquiera se habla fijado en que su hermano estaba también en el grupo, ligeramente a la izquierda de Enishi.

-No supondrás que...

-No. Seguro que no - repuso secamente Kaoru-. No con el tío Lawrence y William Merryweather presentes en la conversación. Si no están discutiendo otra vez sobre Carlos Eduardo Estuardo¡me como el abanico, pluma a pluma!

Misao gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con auténtico disgusto.

-¿Otra vez la política? Juro que si tengo que escuchar una sola discusión más sobre los Estuardo y los Hanover, y a quién pertenece por auténtico derecho el trono... -echó una mirada a su propio abanico, de blonda pintada y rostrillo, e hizo una mueca-, yo misma iré en busca de Pelham- Whyatt.

-La línea de los Estuardo ya ha terminado. -Sir Hajime hablaba en voz alta, sonándose la nariz en un pañuelo de lino-. Y por qué demonios esos papistas no parecen captar la idea es algo que ignoro por completo. Deberían estar cansados de luchar y perder las batallas, cansados de defender una causa que no tiene otro destino que acabar en el fondo del mar. Inglaterra no va a tolerar a otro rey católico en el trono y, mucho menos a uno que habla con el acento de las Highlands.

-De hecho... -William Merryweather era vecino y amigo de la familia, tan alto como sir Hajime e igualmente flaco. Les gustaba hacer de abogados del diablo y discutir por el placer de discutir, fuera cual fuera el tema-, Jacobo Francisco Estuardo hablaba tan claro como tu o como yo. En cua1quier caso, se inclina más hacia la influencia italiana; se ha pasado casi cuarenta años exiliado allí.

-Papistas -rezongó el coronel Halfyard-. El pretendiente al trono es un viejo insensato. ¡Conserva una corte real en Roma¿Quién se cree que es?

-El heredero con pleno derecho y el rey de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda -dijo Merryweather arrastrando las palabras-. Despojado su trono por un usurpador alemán.

-El rey Jorge es descendiente directo de Jacobo I.

-A través de la línea sucesoria de la hija, no del hijo.

-Jacobo Estuardo es un loco, como su. padre-insistió sir Hajime-. Debería estar agradecido por, haber sido exiliado y no decapitado por su discurso papista. Si queréis mi opinión, lo mas inteligente que hizo Cromwell fue quitarle de la cabeza a Carlos cualquier insensata intención que pudiera albergar de reclamar su corona. Es una lastima que no tengamos generales como él, hoy en día... eh, excepto la compañía aquí presente, naturalmente. En cualquier caso, porque los jacobitas persisten en sus amenazas y sus traidoras acusaciones escapa a mi razón. ¡Tan sólo hace un mes que arrestaron a uno de ellos en la mismísima Cámara de los Comunes!

-Tienen mucha desfachatez -agregó el coronel-. Aparecen por todas partes, no se puede confiar en ellos. Ya no sabes quiénes son tus amigos.

-Lo que sí sabemos es que Luis de Francia no volverá a organizar jamás una flota invasora para apoyar la causa de los Estuardo. No después del penoso fiasco del año pasado.

-Fue una estupidez -asintió Halfyard-. Organizar una flota en febrero. Cruzar el canal en pleno invierno. Once buenos barcos desperdiciados. Cientos... miles de vidas perdidas para nada.

-Es una lástima que Carlos Eduardo Estuardo no se hundiera con el resto de la flota.

-Sí. -Merryweather hizo un mohín con los labios-. Ese crío insolente... Imaginadlo declarando ante el mundo entero que no descansará hasta que haya vuelto victorioso a Inglaterra y haya ocupado el trono en nombre de su padre. Semejante insolencia merece una tumba bajo el agua.

Sir Hajime se aclaró la garganta con énfasis para demostrar que. Estaba de acuerdo. Su rostro era más adusto de lo normal, lo que indica que había disfrutado de una considerable cantidad de vino de Madeira. El encaje que llevaba alrededor de cuello y puños estaba ostensiblemente moteado de migajas que se le habían adherido durante la cena, algunas de las cuales saltaron mientras el parlamentario gesticulaba enérgicamente con una mano.

-Yo digo que debemos colgar a todos los desgraciados Jacobitas que podamos atrapar. Cuanto más alto, mejor.

-Eso significaría dejar desierta una gran extensión de Escocia- dijo Enishi jovialmente-, porque casi todo el apoyo al pretendiente proviene de esa zona.

-No son más que salvajes -escupió sir Hajime-. Deberíamos haberlos echado al mar cuando los aplastamos en 1715. Pero ¿qué hicimos? Les concedimos la amnistía; eso es lo que hicimos. Les devolvimos, _sus _tierras y les construimos carreteras militares mejores que las nuestras. Escocia entera tendría que haber sido desarmada y sometida hace treinta años. Decidme¿es que se puede pasear por algún lugar de aquella maldita tierra sin que uno de esos guerreros con faldas te salga al paso blandiendo un sable enorme justo ante tus narices? Y especialmente ahora, que han encontrado a un idiota que está convencido de que puede ponerlos en pie de guerra para conquistar el mundo.

-No toda Escocia está dispuesta a luchar por un rey de los Estuardo -señaló Aoshi, prudente.-La mayor parte de la población es tan contraria a reavivar viejas reyertas como nosotros. Y, en cuanto a que son unos salvajes, me atrevo a mencionar que en Oxford y en Cambridge había tantos escoceses como ingleses.

-¡Bah¿Para eso te envié a estudiar, muchacho¿Para que hablaras como un abogado¿Dónde está tu furia? Perdiste a un abuelo y a un tío en el último alzamiento jacobita, y no me avergüenza decir que tu padre casi se muere también, de terror. Que no son salvajes¿ eh?. Viven en la montaña, en cuevas, y se pasean vestidos con faldas de lana que no dudan en quitarse cuando lo creen necesario. Que me aspen... ¿puedes ni tan sólo imaginar lo que es ver a una horda de criaturas desnudas y peludas cargando contra ti en un campo de batalla, como si salieran directamente del infierno... gritando y blandiendo esos enormes sables y hachas como si fueran guadañas¿ Que no son salvajes? A duras penas pronuncian una sola palabra inteligible en el inglés del rey, por el amor de Dios, y se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo robando y asesinando a sus vecinos.

-Deberíamos hacer que el ejército volviera de Austria -apuntó un caballero, incorporándose al grupo-. Si no se les puede persuadir con la lógica de acatar la ley y la lealtad, por Dios que habremos de imponerlas con el mosquete, la bayoneta y la horca.

-Eso, eso -fue el consenso general.

-Lo cierto -un invitado, delgado y de aspecto nervioso, adelantó su índice y se ajustó las gafas de pinza para poder continuar- es que los clanes son unos fieros defensores de su lealtad y muy estrictos a la hora de acatar las leyes de sus propias sectas. Su jefe es para ellos padre, magistrado, juez, incluso rey, de algún modo, con derechos y poderes heredados que el más humilde de ellos ni siquiera soñaría desobedecer.

¿-¿De qué demonios hablas, Faversham¿Te consideras una autoridad en la materia sólo porque te has pasado unos cuantos meses en aquellas tierras, dibujando mapas?

-No, por Dios, no me considero una autoridad. Sólo quien haya nacido y crecido en Escocia es capaz de entender en profundidad cómo piensa un escocés. Pero debo confesar que me vi obligado a cambiar mis opiniones sobre ellos en general, después de haber viajado a lo largo y ancho del país.

-¿ Y ahora pretendes convencernos de que son gente honorable y amistosa?

Ante aquel sarcasmo, el hombrecillo volvió a ajustarse las lentes.

-De hecho, se mostraron más hospitalarios cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba allí tan sólo por cuestiones científicas y en son de paz. Por lo que se refiere a su honor, cometí un error, sin saberlo, al comentar a uno de los jefes que algunos de sus hombres no se habían comportado conmigo del modo civilizado que yo esperaba. Su reacción fue llevarse la mano a la espada y decirme que, si yo lo creía necesario, me mandaría dos o tres cabezas para reparar el insulto. Yo me reí, pensando que solo era un humorística fanfarronada, pero el jefe insistió, asegurando que el era un hombre de honor y... caramba creo que lo abría hecho.

-¿ Usa usted esto como ejemplo para demostrar su grado de civilización? -La boca del teniente Yukishiro se curvó con sarcasmo-. Pues yo creo que más bien ilustra que tienen muy acusados sus instintos primitivos, si es cierto que no dudarían ni un instante en decapitar a un hombre.

-Quizá no me he explicado bien, entonces -se defendió Favers-. Sólo quería decir que para un escocés (y para un highlander, en particular) el honor lo es todo.

-Señáleme un highlander -contestó muy secamente el teniente Yukishiro- y le señalaré un ladrón.

-No recuerdo que me desapareciera nunca nada entre ellos, excepto un par de guantes... y fue debido a mi propio despiste.

-Suena como si les tuviera usted respeto, señor.

-¿ Respeto, teniente? En todo caso, encuentro que es prudente respetar lo que es tan simple y básico que no puede ser ignorado. O destruido.

-¡Ja! -El coronel Halfyard le dio una palmada tan fuerte en el hombro a Faversham que las gafas le saltaron de la nariz-. Ahí lo tiene, pues. Lo admitimos... ¡son unos simplones!

-Mientras los otros reían y aplaudían el chiste del coronel, el cartógrafo volvió a colocarse los lentes, no sin hacerse un lío.

-No, no. Quería decir «Simple» en el sentido mas puro y estricto de la palabra. El honor, para un highlander, es el honor. Sin matices, sin peros, sin excepciones. Hacen sus promesas ante Dios y los hombres y las sellan con sus labios sobre una daga. Si alguna vez rompen el juramento, aceptan el hecho de que deben perder la vida, y la entregan al metal de esa misma daga. ¿ Cómo se puede no respetar esa fe sin limites?.

- Esta usted sugiriendo, señor, que solo porque besan hojas de cuchillo y se muestran deseosos de atravesar su propio corazón si dicen alguna mentira inocente -a voz de Yukishiro goteaba sarcasmo- deberíamos temblar de miedo y quedarnos sin hacer nada si ellos deciden cruzar nuestras fronteras y destronar a nuestro rey?

Faversham enrojeció bajo las miradas de aquellos hombres.

-Sólo quería dejar en claro que si han jurado restablecer la monarquía de los Estuardo, no se debería tomar la cuestión a la ligera.

- Y lo digo, aquí y ahora, clara y llanamente, que toda a chusma escocesa junta no es suficiente amenaza ni para que empiece a sudar. No tienen un ejército regular, ni armas, ni artillería, ni flota. Sólo gaitas y espadas para luchar contra la nación militar más poderosa, bien disciplinada y bien pertrechada que ha conocido el mundo.

Dicho esto, el teniente dio la espalda a Faversham, despreciándole rudamente como si fuera un estorbo. El caballero se sonrojó hasta alcanzar un tono casi escarlata mientras empezaba a alejarse del grupo, Y quedó tan sorprendido como el resto del grupo al oír una voz que salía en su defensa.

-Yo he sido siempre de la opinión de que es más saludable tomar precauciones contra el enemigo que subestimarlo por completo.

-El repentino silencio que siguió, Enishi se volvió poco a poco para responder a ese nuevo y tranquilamente pronunciado reto. La voz pertenecía a un recién llegado al grupo, un hombre de negocios y socio de Aoshi en Londres.

Los ojos negros de Yukishiro se entrecerraron.

-Montgomery¿ no es así?

-Rafer Montgomery -asintió el hombre, inclinando 1igeramente la cabeza.

-¿ y comparte la opinión de Faversham sobre que los escoceses representan una amenaza real para la seguridad de la monarquía inglesa?

-La opinión que comparto es la de que yo no quiero precipitarme considerándolos unos salvajes incompetentes. Después de todo, han conseguido mantener sus propias fronteras relativamente infranqueables durante los últimos mil años, más o menos. Ni siquiera los normandos se atrevieron a invadirlos.

-Posiblemente, porque no había nada detrás de sus fronteras por lo que valiera la pena conquistarlos -dijo Yukishiro llanamente-. La tierra es pobre, y el clima, impredecible. Habría que tener la piel tan dura como la de los propios salvajes para poder sobrevivir allí.

Montgomery sonrió antes de responder.

-Aun así, pagamos buenos. Precios por su carne de vaca y carnero, y por su lana, por no mencionar el prospero mercado negro que comercia con sus mejores... eh... líquidos. A menos que el paladar me haya traicionado a causa del vino francés, esta noche estamos disfrutando de un whisky en el que he detectado el inequívoco almizcle de Escocia.

Sir Hajime carraspeó ruidosamente Y empezó a balbucear alguna rápida excusa, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Montgomery Y Enishi Yukishiro.

-¿Puedo preguntarle a qué se dedica, señor? Y, si se me permite ser aún más indiscreto, no reconozco su acento.

Montgomery movió en pequeños. Círculos el vaso que tenía en la mano, agitando su contenido en un diminuto remolino.

-Crecí en el continente, señor: Francia, Italia, España. Por lo que respecta a mis ocupaciones, me dedico a la importación y la exportación, y para ese fin viajo continuamente en busca de adquisiciones interesantes y provechosas. Mi interés por la política (si puedo dar por sentado que esa iba a ser su próxima pregunta) se limita a lo que afecta a mis beneficios y pérdidas. De todos modos, he de decir que al igual que el señor Merryweather, disfruto analizando los dos puntos de vista de una discusión... y, como al señor Faversham, soy capaz de mantener una mente relativamente abierta durante dicho análisis.

El teniente Yukishiro observaba a Montgomery tan detenidamente como si se tratara de un inminente adversario. El exquisito corte de la levita azul índigo del negociante, Junto al azul plateado del chaleco y los pantalones, olía a dinero y comodidades, pero, en cambio, parecía haber señales de duro trabajo en sus fuertes manos y sus anchos hombros.

-Si damos por aceptada su declaración de neutralidad por el momento -musitó- y consideramos que sus intereses son puramente financieros, debe de estar usted de acuerdo en que sería más ventajoso para cualquier mercader un Gobierno estable que una guerra.

Montgomery dirigió el poco velado insulto exhibiendo ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Al contrario. Si yo fuera estricta y únicamente un especulador (hipotéticamente hablando, desde luego), estaría extremadamente ansioso por ver a los dos países en guerra. Siempre se pueden ganar increíbles sumas de dinero en situaciones caóticas, del mismo modo que las guerras, sin ninguna duda, proporcionan grandes oportunidades a simples soldados rasos de labrarse un sargento camino que les haga sobresalir y proclamarse.

Yukishiro se irguió visiblemente. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y se posó en la filigrana de la empuñadura de su espada, y la piel de sus mejillas y las alas e su nariz, evidentemente dilatados, palideció de tensión.

-Yo no compararía las dos profesiones, ya que una existe para defender la vida y la libertad, mientras que la otra... la otra fue creada por parásitos que se alimentan de los despojos de la derrota.

-Aoshi Saito fue el único que emitió un sonido al contener el aliento, pero era evidente que todos compartían su sorpresa mientras esperaban, con la respiración contenida, que se produjera una explosión de violencia entre los dos hombres. Sin embargo fue una explosión de muy distinta índole la que tuvo lugar: una explosión de risas y suaves torbellinos de seda.

-¿Tanta charla seria y tanto semblante enfurruñado -les increpó Kaoru juguetona- en el día mi cumpleaños¿No te da vergüenza, Enishi¿Ya ti, Aoshi? La pobre Misao y yo ya empezamos a sentirnos como si fuéramos dos floreros.

- ¡Señorita Saito! -William Merryweather la saludó con un exageradísimo beso en a mano-. Y señorita Makimashi. ¿De veras se han sentido tan olvidadas, o lo dicen por el mero hecho de castigar, a estos pobres admiradores?

-Estábamos totalmente muertas de aburrimiento -insistió Kaoru-. Pero gracias a ese encantador gesto de galantería, puede tener el honor de pedirme el primer baile de cumpleaños.

Sus ojos azules echaron a hurtadillas una mirada a Enishi para ver cómo reaccionaba ante el hecho de que alguien le robara aquel privilegio... pero su ojeada no llegó a pasar del caballero que estaba de pie junto a su hermano, Su cara estaba parcialmente de perfil pero, al sonido de la voz de Kaoru, se volvió. Y con un simple destello de sus ojos dorados, brillantes y penetrantes, a ella se le corto la respiración en algún lugar entre la garganta y los pulmones.

Aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, como lo era también la ligera curva de aquella boca, que acentuó aún más su sonrisa al ver la expresión atónita de Kaoru. Porque, a pesar de ir elegantemente vestido y perfectamente peinado, era el mismo bribón que la había acosado en el claro del bosque aquella mañana.

CONTINUARA...

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Eeeehh, hasta aki les dejo este segundo capitulo, espero ke lo hayan disfrutado tanto como el primero... **_

_**Bueno, espero ke me dejen muuuchos reviews, ya que de eso vivo T.T , porke por cada reviews me pagan 10 pesos XDDDD **_

_**SAludos a los ke postean y a las ke no haganlooo! XD**_

_**Besos a mis nee-chans, nos vemis en el proximo capitulo ke espero sea el del misterio u.u**_

_**matta neee**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Holas... como tan, pues bien aki les traigo el capitulo 3 de Orgullo de casta... espero que lo disfruten...**_

_**Pues bien solo agradesco los reviews que me han mandado, son todas muy amables y espero ke me sigan dejando mas XD**_

_**Cuidenseeee, y recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...**_

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

_**Orgullo de Casta.  
**_

**_Capítulo 3_**

Kaoru se quedó mirando fijamente al extraño durante lo que le pareció media eternidad. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida; Aoshi, por ejemplo, se percató de cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y el azul de sus ojos oscurecía de rabia, y de no haber sabido, tal como él creía, que Raefer había llegado directamente de Londres al mediodía y que jamás había conocido antes a ningún miembro de la familia Saito, habría jurado que su hermana lo miraba como si se tratara de un antiguo e irreconciliable enemigo de toda la vida.

Consciente de las tirantes relaciones entre Montgomery y Enishi Yukishiro, Aoshi procuró ocultar aquel embarazoso silencio con las presentaciones.

-Raefer Montgomery, no creo que tengas el placer de conocer a mi hermana, Kaoru.

El alto comerciante dio un paso adelante y, tomándole una mano, se inclinó educadamente.

-Es un inmenso placer, desde luego, señorita Saito. Y reciba mis más cálidas felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Mi llegada ha sido más bien inesperada, y Aoshi se ha mostrado muy amable invitándome a asistir a la fiesta... aunque haya olvidado mencionar que tiene a una hermana tan adorable.

-Me alegra mucho que haya podido acompañamos -dijo ella fríamente, prometiéndole a su hermano con la mirada que aquello tendría respuesta.

-Eh... y la señorita Makimashi -añadió Aoshi, un poco aturdido-. El señor Raefer Montgomery.

La sonrisa de Montgomery volvió a ensancharse y pasó de ser puramente divertida a mostrar auténtico placer.

-Señorita Makimashi. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Aoshi me ha hablado de usted en infinidad de ocasiones, pero si se me permite decirlo, sus descripciones no le hacen justicia.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, señor. -Misao enrojeció por completo, consciente de la mirada sombría de Kaoru.

Esta luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlar la indignación que corría, inflamada, por sus venas. Había estado peligrosamente cerca de abofetear el rostro de Montgomery con su sonrisa burlona, y realmente lo habría abofeteado de no ser por la presencia de su padre y el coronel Halfyard. Por eso, y por el hecho de que no podía permitirse montar una escena aquella noche, precisamente aquella.

-No recuerdo que mi hermano me haya mencionado nunca su nombre, señor Montgomery. Pero supongo que algunos abogados prefieren mantener a sus clientes eh... menos aceptables... en el anonimato. ¿No es usted, por casualidad, un asesino o un salteador?

Aoshi estaba horrorizado, pero Montgomery simplemente rió; la misma risa profunda y resonante que había perseguido a Kaoru mientras salía del bosque.

-Puede estar tranquila, señorita Saito, sólo acudo a la experiencia de su hermano para asuntos estrictamente financieros.

-Raefer tiene un negocio de marina mercante con sede en Londres -explicó Aoshi rápidamente.

-¿ Esclavos o mercado negro? -inquirió ella, con su más dulce expresión.

-De momento, ropa interior femenina -replicó Montgomery sin inmutarse-. En este clima, el mercado es extremadamente lucrativo para cualquiera que pueda llevar cargamentos de seda, encaje y brocados. Sin poder contar con el comercio con Francia, las mercancías de oriente están alcanzando los precios más altos.

-Qué interesante - declaró Kaoru, abriendo su abanico con un gesto de aburrimiento. Se volvió a William Merryweather y lo agasajó con una arrebatadora sonrisa-. Me parece oír a la orquesta afinando para la próxima ronda.

Con un artístico movimiento de sus amplias faldas, dejó que Merryweather la acompañara hasta la pista de baile, donde otras parejas estaban colocándose para formar dos largas hileras. La pieza era un minué, elegante y majestuoso, y los pasos se ejecutaban con gracia y precisión. Kaoru evitaba en todo momento mirar en dirección a Montgomery, aunque era consciente de que sus ojos dorados la seguían a través de las intrincadas figuras del baile.

-Qué hombre tan odioso --comentó a Merryweather cuando se acercó a él para uno de los giros-. Ropa interior femenina... Apuesto a que no pierde el tiempo trayendo las mercancías desde oriente. Apuesto a que las pasa de contrabando desde Francia, a pesar del embargo.

-Tiene un carácter demasiado brusco para mi gusto -asintió Merryweather-. Pero debo reconocer que posee cierto arrojo. No le da miedo decir todo lo que piensa; él y el teniente se estaban midiendo en una conversación justo antes de que usted llegara.

-¿De veras¿Sobre qué hablaban?

Las hileras se separaron y los bailarines trazaron varias figuras antes de volver a acercarse.

-¿Sobre qué habla todo el mundo en estos días? -Merryweather suspiró-. Sobre política, desde luego. Admito que yo mismo tengo cierta tendencia a poner el dedo en la llaga, pero nuestro intrépido señor Montgomery no ha dudado ni un instante en poner toda la mano.

-¿ Está a favor de la guerra?

Merryweather hizo un mohín con los labios, pensativo.

-Que me aspen si sé de qué está a favor. O de quién.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y robó una rápida ojeada por encima de su hombro. Montgomery se había distanciado ligeramente del grupo, pero Kaoru no sabía deducir si era debido a su propia iniciativa o a causa de un sutil movimiento por parte de los otros para echarlo del mismo. En cualquier caso, a él no parecía importarle demasiado. Tenía suficientes sitios donde centrar su interés, porque todas y cada una de las mujeres de la gran sala rivalizaban por captar su atención.

A pesar de que aquel hombre la desagradaba, tuvo que reconocer que era un asombrosamente apuesto contraste con los invitados, más bajos y menos musculosos, todos ellos miembros de la clase acomodada de la zona, o bien oficiales de casaca escarlata que tenían la tendencia a parecerse entre ellos después de un momento. Medía media cabeza más que la mayoría de los hombres allí presentes (exceptuando a Yukishiro) y Kaoru sabía perfectamente que muy poco de la figura bajo la levita azul índigo era debida al talento de un sastre. Además, tenía un indefinible aire de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, como si supiera que era el objeto de la mayoría de conversaciones susurradas en el salón de baile, pero no le importara en lo más mínimo. Y, como colofón, la espalda de Enishi estaba tan erguida como una plancha de hierro, y miraba a Raefer como si nada pudiera complacerle más que acabar la interrumpida conversación a puñetazos.

Kaoru acabó los últimos pasos del baile de forma mecánica, con los pensamientos bien alejados de la música. La vanidad de Enishi ya había sido aguijoneada una vez por el recién llegado; ¿podía sacar ella alguna ventaja? Un ligero flirteo podría ser justo la motivación que su teniente necesitaba para arrojarse a una petición apasionada. Tenía que ir con cuidado, claro. Montgomery había sido tosco e imperdonable mente rudo aquella mañana, y ella no quería alimentar su arrogancia con ninguna falsa impresión, pero la medianoche estaba muy cerca y no podía permitirse una derrota por lo que hacía respecto a su propia vanidad.

El minué terminó entre educados aplausos, y Kaoru fue escoltada de vuelta al grupo de su padre.

-Muchas gracias, señor Merryweather -dijo con una sonrisa. y se soltó de su brazo-. Ha conseguido dejarme casi sin aliento. Enishi... -le miró por entre la densa espesura de sus pestañas- ¿puedo pedirte que vayas por un vaso de agua fresca?

Él se inclinó cortésmente.

-Claro que puedes. Será un momento.

-Gracias. Oh, y, papá... creo que el señor Petrie te está buscando.

-¿Petrie? -sir Hajime levantó la cabeza como si fuera un perro de caza siguiendo un rastro de sangre. Siempre se podía contar con Hugh Petrie, en cualquier ocasión, para alejarse de la tontería y la frivolidad, y ocuparse de asuntos más serios, como los juegos de naipes y el backgammon. Bueno. eh... -se aclaró la garganta- Lawrence... ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo y vemos qué es lo que quiere? Seguro que es algo que precisa y que garantiza nuestra total atención, sin duda.

-Sin duda, sin duda -el coronel asintió con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron rápidamente. Merryweather se quedó un momento más, pero la tentación de una buena partida de cartas a la vista era demasiado irresistible, Y también presentó sus excusas Y se marchó, con lo que el grupo quedó reducido a Aoshi, Misao, Raefer Montgomery y Kaoru.

Ésta miró a Misao a los ojos.

-Una gavota -dijo, indicando con la cabeza el lugar de donde procedía la música-. Es una de tus favoritas¿verdad? Misao abrió los ojos como platos, pero pasó una mano por el brazo de Aoshi y aceptó la invitación de sumarse al baile. Kaoru los siguió Con la mirada hasta que estuvieron suficientemente alejados y, entonces, se volvió hacia Montgomery.

-Dígame, señor¿ enseñan a apreciar la música en la escuela de cazadores furtivos?

-y también a apreciar el baile -repuso él, ofreciéndo1e su brazo-. ¿Me permite?

Ella estudió aquella sonrisa 1ibenina durante un momento, antes de aceptar. Era consciente de que todas las cabezas se volvían para seguirlos mientras cruzaban una fila de damas que cuchicheaban, y aún más consciente del par de ojos negros vigi1ándo1es desde el otro lado del salón mientras se mezclaban con las otras parejas de baile.

Los movimientos de Montgomery eran fluidos y seguros, increíblemente ágiles y delicados para un hombre de su tamaño. Kaoru se sorprendió de su propia reacción ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre aquellos músculos de acero, y ante el repentino recuerdo de aquel cuerpo, desnudo hasta la cintura, con 1ós rojos cabellos goteando en su piel. No esperaba sentir como si su toda ella fuera a fundirse cada vez que él aprovechaba la música para hacer que ella fuera a parar entre sus brazos descaradamente.

-Debo discu1parme por haberme comportado tan rudamente esta mañana -dijo él, acompañando delicadamente un giro del baile-. He estado cabalgando toda la noche, y se me ha acabado la paciencia, después de perderme varias veces por los senderos del bosque.

-Las disculpas no parecen encajar demasiado con su carácter, señor Montgomery. Pero ¿por qué no me ha dicho que era Usted amigo de mi hermano? Tampoco eso le habría excusado de su detestable comportamiento, pero podría haber ayudado a exp1icarlo.

-¿Cuenta Aoshi con cazadores furtivos y salteadores entre sus amistades?

-Yo he estado en su despacho de Londres. He visto algunas de las compañías que se ve obligado a mantener.

Se separaron, ejecutando algunos pasos con otra pareja en sus diagonales, antes de volver a coincidir.

-No estaría mal que Usted también me presentara sus disculpas.-dijo él, pensativo.

-¿Mis disculpas? -ella levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño-.¿Por qué, si se me permite preguntarlo?

-Por espiarme sin que yo me diera cuenta. Por esconderse entre las sombras y mirarme mientras me bañaba.

Kaoru abrió la boca, incrédula.

-No estaba de ninguna manera espiándole, señor. Si hubiera sabido que había alguien bañándose en el claro, no me habría acercado a menos de cien yardas de allí. Simplemente, quería dar agua a mi caballo y... -se calló y cerró la boca de golpe. Aquella sonrisa turbadora y omnisciente había aparecido de nuevo en sus labios, así como el inequívoco destello de diversión en sus ojos dorados-. Por favor, lléveme de vuelta. Veo que el teniente Yukishiro ya ha vuelto con mi refresco.

-Mi querida señorita Saito... -cogió la mano de Kaoru y se la llevó a los labios, dejando que todo el calor de su aliento se posara sobre sus dedos enfundados en guantes-. Hace muchos y largos meses que no tenía a una mujer tan adorable entre mis brazos, y me resisto a renunciar a ese placer tan pronto. Me temo que el teniente tendrá que esperar.

-No creo que...

-¿Todavía le doy miedo¿Incluso en un salón repleto de gente?

- Ella contuvo la respiración y le miró con la cabeza erguida. Enishi se estaba acercando al borde de la pista de baile, llevando el pequeño vaso de cristal en la mano. La orquesta seguía tocando y las parejas se desplazaban alrededor de ellos. Montgomery sonreía, desafiándola, acusándola con la mirada de no atreverse a continuar.

Ella alzó la mano y la posó en la muñeca de Montgomery, al tiempo que sentía cómo él volvía a enlazarla por la cintura. Imaginó que podía oír el torrente de murmullos que recorría la sala al ver que ella concedía un segundo baile al recién llegado de Londres. Era un comportamiento escandaloso, tan escandaloso como la manera que tenían aquellos ojos de dorados de aguantarle la mirada, reclamando toda su atención, relegando todo lo demás (la música, las risas, el cuchicheo de las conversaciones) a un lejano plano de fondo. Kaoru sólo podía ver, confusamente, los destellos de las sedas de colores que pasaban junto a ellos, los brillantes reflejos de la luz de las velas en los cristales de las ventanas y puertas. No se dio cuenta en absoluto de que él la alejaba, bailando, girando, del centro de la pista de baile, del salón, hasta la terraza, dando vueltas y más vueltas hasta dejar atrás las luces y el barullo, y bailando sólo entre sombras, bajo el cielo estrellado.

La acercó hacia él, y la abrazó de un modo que la hizo sentir perfectamente ajustada a los duros contornos de su cuerpo. Los círculos que describían eran cada vez más pequeños, sus pasos se hacían más lentos, hasta que prácticamente dejaron de moverse, y tan sólo se me cían suavemente al compás de la música. Kaoru sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba, que la sangre le latía con demasiada fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca. La noche era muy oscura y en el ambiente sólo se respiraba la fragancia de las rosas. Bajó la mirada un instante, y ya no fueron aquellos ojos los que seguían manteniéndola embrujada, sino la sensual curva de aquella boca... una boca que se acercaba a la suya mientras la mano que tenía en la espalda subía hasta su nuca.

Sus labios se rozaron, y un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo. De su garganta escapó un débil suspiro de protesta, pero ni siquiera pudo conseguir que sonara convincente. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en la suave y dulce presión de aquella boca sobre la suya, en aquella lengua que retozaba y tanteaba el terreno, preparándola para la audaz intrusión que siguió de inmediato.

Kaoru sintió que sus brazos la abrazaban con más fuerza y que sus labios se pegaban más a los suyos. Volvió a intentar una protesta, pero tan sólo consiguió proporcionarle á Montgomery la pequeña abertura entre los labios que él buscaba, y sintió, con horror, que aquella lengua penetraba posesivamente, buscando el calor de su boca. Le fallaron las rodillas, y el estómago se le volvió de gelatina, de gelatina hirviendo, tan densa como el plomo fundido, deslizándose hacia sus piernas con cada suave y escudriñadora caricia. Abría y cerraba los puños. Extendió los dedos sobre el terciopelo de la levita y los fue subiendo poco a poco... hasta que sus manos se agarraron a aquellos anchos y poderosos hombros, alrededor de la nuca. Kaoru se entregaba ansiosa a aquel abrazo, temblando ante la fuerza de los brazos de Montgomery mientras la envolvían.

Había creído conocer todos los tipos de besos que un hombre podía ofrecer... ¿ qué misterio le quedaba por descubrir en el simple hecho de un roce de labios? Los besos de Enishi, eso sí, la llenaban de calidez y le producían pequeños escalofríos de satisfacción en todo el cuerpo, más que los besos de cualquier otro hombre que la había besado antes que él. Pero, aún así, el teniente jamás le había provocado ese torrente de calor líquido que ahora mismo le incendiaba las venas. y tampoco el cuerpo de Enishi había atraído jamás al suyo de aquella manera, obligándole a fundirse, a moverse con él, a preguntarse la causa y el remedio que había para aliviar aquella increíble y llameante tensión. Incluso sentía la piel más tirante, y un hormigueo en el vientre que la llevaba a querer acercarse aún más, a querer notar el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre la desnudez del suyo.

Kaoru le estaba devolviendo el beso, sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero Montgomery dejó de besarla de repente, separándose tan bruscamente, que de los labios de ella escapó un quejido de desilusión. Las sombras escondían su rostro, y ella casi no podía discernir más que sus negras y pobladas cejas, pero le pareció adivinar que ambos compartían la misma sensación de sorpresa. Como si él no hubiera esperado sentir la tormenta de placer que ella sabía que recorría también su ancho torso.

Montgomery se separó de ella, como si ya no pudiera responder ante la perspectiva de seguir en contacto, e intentó usar un tono desenvuelto y frívolo la hablar.

-Ya te advertí sobre los tunantes sin escrúpulos que no dudarían en aprovecharse.

-Sí, lo hiciste -murmuró ella-. y también me amenazaste con darme una lección sobre la vida real. ¿Es esta?.

-¿Sobre la vida real? -susurró él-. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sepa qué es lo que es, ya. Creía que...

Kaoru tembló al notar sus dedos deslizándose por la curva de su garganta. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza para sentir mejor su calor contra la piel... y abrió los ojos con horror.

A menos de cinco pasos, la silueta de un hombre se recortaba contra el resplandor de las velas que salía a través de las puertas abiertas.

Tenía los brazos rígidos, pegados al cuerpo, y en una de las manos llevaba un pequeño vaso de cristal, sujeto con toda la fuerza de sus dedos.

Kaoru emitió un sonido entrecortado y se apartó de un salto de Montgomery.

-¡Enishi!

-Espero no interrumpir -dijo el teniente, conteniendo su ira.

Ella avanzó algunos pasos hacia él.

-Enishi... no es lo que piensas...

-¿No lo es? Entonces, si puedes hacerme ese favor, te ruego que me digas qué es. Me envías a por un vaso de agua, le concedes un baile a un hombre al que acaban de presentarte. Diez minutos después, te encuentro arropada entre sus brazos y...-acabó la frase con una risa burlona- me dices que no es lo que pienso.

-Enishi, por favor...

-Lo que pienso, señora, es que estabas besando a este caballero, y sin mostrarte de mala gana. Los hechos no requieren mucha más explicación que esa... a menos que, claro está, hayas adquirido reciente mente el hábito de besar a perfectos desconocidos y no veas qué objeciones puede haber a eso.

Montgomery lanzó un suspiro audible. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarro negro y delgado.

-No le está ofreciendo a la señorita la oportunidad de darle una explicación. Si lo hiciera, ella podría decirle que ese beso ha sido única y exclusivamente idea mía, y que lo ella se ha limitado... a sufrirlo.

-¿A sufrirlo? -El rostro de Yukishiro se mantenía impasible, como grabado en piedra, mientras observaba cómo Montgomery encendí una cerilla y la aplicaba al cigarro.

-Es su cumpleaños¿no?

-y usted ha pensado aprovechar la ocasión para imponerse a su dócil carácter¿verdad?

-Yo no le he impuesto nada a nadie -dijo Montgomery, en voz baja-. Simplemente, le estaba expresando mis felicitaciones.

Los dedos de Enishi se cerraron aún más sobre el vaso. -Kaoru... creo que deberías volver a la fiesta inmediatamente; en esta terraza se empieza a helar el ánimo.

-¿ Vienes conmigo? -le rogó en un susurro.

-Todavía no. Montgomery y yo no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

Ella le tocó la manga de la casaca.

-Enishi, por favor.. .

-He dicho que entres -sus fríos ojos la miraron, y apartó su brazo de ella-. Esto es entre Montgomery y yo.

-Al contrario -dijo Raefer, observando la ceniza candente de su cigarro--. Si hubiera algo más que debiera discutirse, sería entre la señorita Saito y yo mismo. De todos modos... si una disculpa puede poner fin a este simple malentendido, no tengo inconveniente en ofrecerla. No tenía ni idea de que el tiempo de la señorita estuviera bajo control de nadie.

Enishi apretó los dientes.

-Kaoru puede hacer con su tiempo lo que quiera. Si elige pederlo en compañía de bastardos sin principios, que así sea.

Montgomery miró fijamente al oficial de los dragones durante largo y tenso momento. Cuando finalmente habló, su tono fue bajo y falsamente suave.

-He ofrecido mis disculpas. Si me perdonan...

Se inclinó educadamente ante Kaoru y se dirigió hacia puertas. Se escuchó un agudo murmullo de metal contra cuero y instante después, el sable de Enishi salía al paso de Montgomery, y la punta plateada y brillante se posaba sobre los encajes que adornaban su cuello.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente -bufó Yukishiro-. A menos que también pida perdón por ser un cobarde y un palurdo maleducado.

-Qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera?

Kaoru dio un respingo al oír la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la terraza. El poco color que aún le quedaba en las mejillas desapareció por completo, resbalándole hasta la punta de los pies, cuando le vio acercarse hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por Aoshi, Misao y el coronel Halfyard.

-¿Y bien¡Decid¿Qué significa todo esto? Teniente Yukishiro, baje inmediatamente esa maldita cosa y explíquese.

-Eso es -ladró el coronel-. Está usted como invitado en casa de sir Hajime. Este no es lugar para jugar a espadachines.

-Ni para recibir insultos, como el que este... caballero... ha considerado oportuno lanzar contra la señorita Saito y contra mí mismo.

-¿ Cómo dice¿ Qué insulto?

Kaoru deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Aoshi y Misao la miraban de reojo, como si supieran, de algún modo, que ella era la causa de todo aquello. El coronel Halfyard puso la mano en la empuñadura de su propia espada, y parecía dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a la primera persona que se atreviera a moverse.

El semblante de sir Hajime se ensombreció, pasando por diferentes matices escarlata.

-He dicho que baje la espada, teniente. Si es cierto que se ha lanzado un insulto, debemos llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

La espada se balanceó y descendió lentamente desde la barbilla de Montgomery. Con un movimiento rápido, fruto de mucha práctica, la hoja chasqueó en el aire y se deslizó en su funda de nuevo.

-Veamos, pues -la voz de sir Hajime era grave-. ¿Qué tipo de insulto ha provocado que se blanda una espada bajo mi techo?

Montgomery ni siquiera había parpadeado una sola vez desde el momento en que Yukishiro había desenvainado. Lo hizo ahora, mientras se volvía para dirigirse al padre de Kaoru.

-Ha sido un simple malentendido, por el cual ya me he disculpado.

-Esa disculpa no ha sido más que una burla -declaró Yukishiro-. Ofrecida con una mueca de mofa. Y por ello exijo una satisfacción.

Raefer seguía mirando a sir Hajime

-No me apetece matar a ese hombre.

-¿ Matarme? -Enishi hizo el gesto de abalanzarse sobre Montgomery-. Sería un auténtico placer dejar que lo intentara.

-Enishi, por el amor de Dios... -Aoshi se adelantó rápidamente, interceptando el paso de Yukishiro.

-¿Raefer? -se volvió, esperando una respuesta en aquel rostro de rasgos imperturbables.

Los dorados y frios ojos se desviaron rápidamente hasta la cara de Enishi, y Montgomery se permitió esbozar media sonrisa. -El teniente parece haberse tomado como una ofensa el hecho de que tu hermana y yo hayamos salido a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Parece creer que me he propasado pero, aún así, dice que no reclama ningún derecho sobre la dama en cuestión. Según mi modo de pensar, deja en manos de la señorita Saito la decisión sobre si esta noche, aquí, se ha pronunciado un insulto o no.

-¿ Qué no reclama ningún derecho? -masculló Aoshi, casi para sí mismo-. Están prometidos y van a casarse, por el amor de Dios.

Enishi dejó de mirar a Montgomery el tiempo suficiente para posarse sobre Kaoru con sorpresa, incluso con enojo. Ella sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder de humillación, y tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas la cegaran.

-¿ y bien, hija? -la voz de sir Hajime cayó sobre ella como un mazazo-. Estamos esperando. ¿Te ha insultado este caballero, o no?

Miró desesperada a su alrededor, a todos y cada uno de los rostros hostiles, deseando no haber cabalgada por el bosque aquella mañana, no haber aprendido nunca a bailar una gavota, no haber nacido dieciocho años atrás, precisamente aquella noche.

-Dinos, al menos, qué clase de supuesto insulto ha sido-insistió su padre, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Él... él... -sus palabras apenas sí eran meros susurros, y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder emitir algún sonido-. Me ha besado.

-¿Te ha besado? -Sir Hajime se inclinó sobre ella y escrutó su rostro-. ¿Te ha besado¿En contra de tu voluntad?

-Yo... -Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño. ¿Qué podía decir? Si decía que no, a buen seguro perdería a Enishi, tan seguro como si le hubiera abofeteado en público. Si decía que sí, su maldito código de honor le obligaría a defender su reputación-. Yo... Estábamos bailando y, de repente... -la voz le falló de nuevo, y bajó la mirada-. No he hecho nada para incitarlo a tomarse esa libertad.

El coronel Halfyard inspiró profundamente y miró a Montgomery.

-¡Explíquese, señor!

La atención de Montgomery permaneció fijada al rostro de Kaoru durante un momento y después se desvió indolentemente hacia el coronel.

-No hay nada que explicar. Hace una noche hermosa, tenía a una mujer hermosa entre mis brazos; vi algo que quería, y lo cogí.

El coronel resopló por la nariz, mostrando su indignación.

-¡Esto es una insolencia, señor! Parece ser que el teniente Yukishiro se siente ofendido justificadamente. Por Dios que yo, en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

Enishi hizo una fina mueca con la boca mientras miraba fijamente a Montgomery.

-¿ Va usted a concederme una satisfacción, o no?

Raefer intercambió una sombría mirada con Aoshi antes de responder al reto del teniente.

-¿ Dónde y cuándo?

-Mañana. Al amanecer. En Kesslar's Green.

Montgomery sonrió levemente.

-Tengo negocios urgentes que resolver en Londres. Mi intención es estar ya en camino mañana al amanecer. Me gustaría acabar con esto cuanto antes, si no le importa.

Yukishiro palideció aún más ante esa burla adicional. Incluso sir Hajime miraba fijamente a aquel hombre, divertido ante su audacia.

-Entonces, se medirán ustedes ahora, y aquí -declaró-. En el patio, delante de los establos, dentro de media hora. Aoshi... ya que el señor Montgomery ha venido por invitación tuya, serás su padrino.

-¿ Armas, caballeros?

-El teniente parece estar bastante cómodo con la espada –dijo Montgomery tranquilamente--. No tengo inconveniente alguno.

-Enishi... -Kaoru le dirigió una mirada implorante por última vez-. No, por favor. Ya se ha disculpado...

-¡Hija! Ya es un poco tarde para que te pronuncies-. Sir Hajime la agarró fuertemente del brazo-. No dudo en absoluto que tú tienes parte de culpa en este asunto... si no toda-. Y empezó a llevársela hacia la puerta, inclinándose mientras para susurrarle al oído: -Ya le advertí a lady Saito que deberíamos haberte casado hace muchos años. Y también te advertí, jovencita, que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más escándalos. Ahora mismo, subirás a tu habitación, y te quedarás allí hasta que decida qué hay que hacer contigo!

Kaoru no pudo contener sus lágrimas ni un segundo más. SI desbordaron de sus pestañas y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, gotean do sobre la seda rosa de su corpiño y llenándolo de manchitas más oscuras.

-¡Padre...!

-¡Ahora mismo, he dicho! y no te atrevas a importunarme con una de tus artimañas infantiles. Se te han acabado los días de hacer 1o que te da la gana. ¡Se han acabado, ya me has oído!

Pero Kaoru ya no podía oír nada más que los frenético latido de su corazón. Cruzó a toda prisa la terraza, cruzó a toda prisa el salón, huyendo de las miradas asombradas, clavadas en ella, de todos los invitados, y no paró hasta que estuvo en su habitación, con la puerta bien cerrada tras ella, y pudo hundir su cabeza en el blando y ciego silencio de la colcha de su cama.

Continuara...

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bueno, problemas no mas... pero no se ke alega tanto kaoru si con el medio mino ke es kenshin, yo feliz, es ke no hay punto de comparacion... **_

_**Espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, y ke obviamente me dejen sus cometnarios... **_

_**Cuidense**_

_**matta nee**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Holaaaa. se ke aun la historia no les engancha mucho, pero creanme mejorara jojojo En fin aki les traigo el capitulo 4 de esat historia...**_

_**espero ke lo disfruten...  
nos vemos abajoo...**_

_**y recuerden ke ni los eprsonajes ni la historia me pertenecen sino ke son propiedad exclusiva de sus dueños y yo solo los mezclo para diversion de todas**_

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Orgullo de Casta.  
**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

En el patio, se había dispuesto un círculo de farolillos de latón. Desde el río, había cubierto el patio una niebla ligera, tan sólo una leve calina, pero suficiente para empañar los postes de luz amarilla y distorsionar las sombras fantasmagóricas sobre el húmedo suelo empedrado. La noticia sobre el inminente duelo había corrido por la fiesta como un reguero de pólvora, y todo hombre que se preciaba de serlo estaba presente, formando entre todos un segundo círculo de murmullos alrededor de los farolillos. Algunas de las mujeres más atrevidas, envueltas en capas y cubiertas por velos para mantener una imagen recatada. Se arracimaban en pequeños y excitados grupos aliado de los establos. Los criados, los cocheros (vestidos con sus uniformes de librea) y los mozos de cuadra se habían acomodado sobre los carruajes, o se asomaban por ventanas y puertas, con ávida expectación reflejada en sus rostros.

Dos pisos más arriba, con la mano sujetando las ligeras cortinas de encaje, Kaoru estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación, observando con gesto torvo la escena que se desarrollaba abajo. Tenía la cara completamente cubierta de lágrimas, y los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos. Misao estaba detrás de ella, retorciendo un delicado pañuelo entre sus manos como si quisiera hacerlo jirones.

-Alguien tiene que impedir esta locura -murmuró Kaoru-. Jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos. No quería que nadie sufriera ningún daño. Oh, Misao, tú me crees¿verdad?.

-Te creo -murmuró Misao, retorciendo el pañuelo con renovada fuerza.

Lo cierto era que Kaoru a menudo hería a la gente (incluida ella misma), simplemente porque actuaba sin pensar y no se preocupaba por las consecuencias hasta que era demasiado tarde. Había bondad y buena voluntad en Kaoru, pero era demasiado terca y rebelde para admitir que era vulnerable, demasiado orgullosa para revelarle a nadie que no era ni la mitad de fuerte o auto suficiente de lo que presumía ser.

-¿ Ha dicho lady Tokio algo cuando ha subido a verte? –se aventuró a preguntar Misao.

-¿ Mi madre? -lanzó un suspiro burlón-. Lo que más la ha irritado es tener que interrumpir su cita con lord Winston. No creo que haya escuchado ni una sola palabra de las que he pronunciado. Quizás debería haberle dicho que Montgomery me había violado; eso podría, como minino, haber despertado su curiosidad.

-Oh, Kaoru... -Misao se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir para consolar a su amiga. Una de las razones por las que mantenían su amistad era porque ambas comprendían la soledad de quien ha crecido en una casa vacía. La madre de Misao había muerto al dar a luz, y ella se había criado entre enfermeras y niñeras indiferentes. Kaoru, por otro lado, podría haber sido hija única (huérfana, incluso) por cuanto se refería a la atención que le habían prestado sus padres.

-No deberías hablar tan desagradablemente de tu madre. A ella le importas, sólo que... no sabe cómo demostrártelo.

-Sabe cómo demostrárselo a sus amantes. Oh... -Dejó caer la cortina y se volvió hacia Misao-. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto¿Por qué? Era tan sólo una estupidez sin importancia. Un beso, por el amor de Dios. He besado a docenas de hombres antes de esta noche. ¿Por qué armar ese alboroto ahora¿Y por qué no ha podido Enishi darse por satisfecho sin llegar a batirse? .

-Porque es el teniente Enishi Yukishiro, del noveno regimiento de los dragones de Su Majestad -repuso Misao con un leve arrebato de exasperación-. ¿ Qué era lo esperabas tú que haría, Kaoru¿A qué jugabas cuando has dejado que el señor Montgomery te llevara a la terraza?

-No he dejado que me llevara a ninguna parte. Estábamos bailando y... y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de dónde habíamos ido a parar hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de dónde estabais? Pues vaya baile debe haber sido... y vaya beso.

Kaoru sintió que se ruborizaba como respuesta ante el tono acusador de Misao pero¿ cómo podía ella dar una explicación a lo que había pasado? No podía dársela ni a ella misma. Era como si Montgomery la hubiera embrujado, como si se la hubiera tragado por los ojos y le hubiera impedido pensar ni moverse, ni tan sólo respirar sin que él se lo ordenara. Y el beso... Todavía le ardían los labios con el sólo recuerdo, pero eso era todo lo que había sido: un beso. Un simple beso que amenazaba con poner toda su vida patas arriba. Sin duda alguna, ya le había costado cualquier esperanza de recibir una petición de mano por parte de Enishi. y podía ser que la costara la vida al negociante de Londres. El teniente era un diestro espadachín, el instructor de su regimiento. Kaoru había oído varias historias sobre su instinto y su habilidad y, a pesar de las bravatas de Montgomery, o quizás precisamente a causa de ellas, Enishi estaría encantado de hacerlo trizas.

-Oh, Dios mío-. Apoyó la frente Contra el frío marco de la ventana y vio una nueva conmoción en el patio. Enishi emergía de las sombras que rodeaban el círculo iluminado y se dirigía al centro de éste, secundado por sus padrinos, dos jóvenes subtenientes. Se había quitado la casaca escarlata y los decorativos cinturones blancos, de cuero, y sólo llevaba puestos sus pantalones de piel y su camisa de lino sin cuello. Se detuvo junto a la fuente de piedra mientras uno de sus padrinos desenvainaba la espada y se la ofrecía. La sujetó con delicadeza, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la resplandeciente superficie de metal antes de asirla con ambas manos y arquear levemente la flexible hoja. Soltó la punta casi al instante, y ejecutó una serie de trazos en el aire (espirales e impresionantes giros) para calentar sus muñecas.

Al otro lado del patio, también se produjo un revuelo, aunque menor, cuando Shinta Montgomery y Aoshi se acercaron al círculo de farolillos. Montgomery también se había despojado de su levita, su chaleco de satén, sus chorreras y su almidonado cuello. Su camisa era de seda y estaba abierta sobre su garganta. Ya no iba perfectamente peinado, tampoco, sino que su pelo rojo, como el fuego caía, como manchas de sangre, sobre la nuca y las sienes.

La mano de Kaoru se enroscó de nuevo en la cortina. Enishi se movía como un bailarín, preparándose para la macabra función que iba a comenzar; Montgomery permanecía inmóvil, con el humo de su cigarro ascendiendo en delgados trazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no se ha marchado? -preguntó Kaoru en un susurro lleno de horror-. ¿ Por qué no se ha limitado a subir a su caballo y marcharse? No parecía importarle lo que nadie pensara de él ¿ por qué iba a importarle hora que pensaran que es un cobarde?

Misao se acercó a ella.

-Los hombres dicen que nosotras somos orgullosas y vanas, pero me atrevo a decir que todo lo que hemos aprendido, lo hemos aprendido de ellos.

Kaoru sólo la escuchaba a medias. El coronel Halfyard había sido aparentemente escogido para actuar como juez, porque se dirigía solemnemente hacia el centro del círculo y levantaba la mano ordenando que se hiciera silencio. La ventana estaba lo suficientemente abierta para que se pudiera oír cómo el murmullo se iba apagando, y cómo la voz del coronel convocaba a los rivales.

Enishi se acercó con paso seguro a su oficial en jefe. Montgomery aspiró profundamente una última calada de su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo, aplastándolo con el tacón antes de asir su espada, que aún sostenía Aoshi. Sonreía de un modo extraño, pero no había nada que fuera divertido en el modo en que dibujó una Z invisible en el aire con la delgada hoja azul metálico.

-Caballeros -la voz del coronel resonó. en el ambiente húmedo- debo cumplir con lo establecido Y conminarlos a ambos a resolver este _affatre d honneur _sin que haya derramamiento de sangre. Teniente Yukishiro... ¿aceptaría una disculpa si le fuera ofrecida?

Enishi sacudió la cabeza.

-Una mera disculpa no es suficiente.

-Señor Montgomery -el coronel le observó desde debajo de sus saltonas cejas blancas-¿cree que hay algún otro modo de resolver esta disputa?

-El teniente parece estar muy decidido, señor. No puedo hacer otra cosa que satisfacerle.

-Muy bien. -El coronel hizo una brusca indicación con la cabeza a los padrinos-. Si todo está listo y en orden, podemos proceder. ¿Hay algún médico entre los aquí presentes?

Un caballero con peluca y aspecto de tonel dio un paso al frente, dándose importancia, Y alzó una mano.

-Dr. Moore, a su servicio.

El coronel dirigió una grave mirada a cada combatiente.

-A la señal _en garde, _ocuparán sus posiciones. Tengo entendido que ambas partes han desestimado detenerse ante la primera gota de sangre¿es así? De acuerdo. Que Dios se apiade de sus almas. Caballeros, sitúense en sus sitios.

Al oír esto, Kaoru se apartó de la ventana, pálida como la cera. -¿ Han desestimado detenerse ante la primera gota de sangre? -susurró horrorizada-. Eso significa... ¡que el duelo es a muerte!

Con el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente el pecho, corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Kaoru¿Dónde vas?

No se detuvo a responder. Abrió la puerta de par en par y, recogiendo los voluminosos pliegues de sus faldas en una mano, voló a lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras, y luego bajó por ellas y cruzó las dobles puertas de roble como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio. Siguió a toda prisa por el sendero arenoso de la entrada de coches y sobre el cuidado césped; resbaló al pisar la hierba húmeda de rocío y se torció un tobillo. No se detuvo. Corrió y corrió hacia el patio trasero y, mucho antes de girar por la esquina de la casa, pudo oír el fiero rechinar de metal contra metal, el agudo, penetrante chillido metálico de la ofensa y la defensa.

Los duelistas estaban cara a cara, con el brazo izquierdo flexionado y levantado para mantener el equilibrio, y el derecho hacia delante, atacando, al quite, encajando, contraatacando sin descanso en los pasos o el ritmo de sus movimientos. Era como un ballet... un horrible y letal ballet que mantenía al público conteniendo su respiración colectiva porque sabía, desde las primeras estacadas, que no estaba ante un par de pusilánimes duelistas de academia, más preocupados por demostrar el arte en sus figuras que por presentar sus armas. Cada paso era dado con la mayor precisión, calculado para aprovechar con la máxima eficacia toda la fuerza y la rapidez. Cada ataque y respuesta se ejecutaban con extrema agilidad y belleza; un espadachín con menos experiencia habría resultado muerto después del primer pase.

A Enishi le había sorprendido gratamente el alto nivel de Montgomery, porque eso significaba que podía demostrar el suyo sin temor a ser censurado por aprovecharse de un contrincante inferior.

Con la mente puesta en ello, cuando se acercaron y las hojas se deslizaron hasta las empuñaduras, Enishi se retiró dando un giro, haciendo una finta a la izquierda y, con un revés, hirió a Montgomery en la parte baja del muslo, al descubierto. El público soltó una exclamación ante la primera gota de sangre vertida y, siguiendo las reglas, los dos hombres se separaron e hicieron una pausa en señal de reconocimiento del tanto de honor.

Montgomery despidió al médico con un gesto impaciente de su mano y levantó la espada en un saludo burlón. Su semblante era fiero, y tenía la mandíbula en tensión, y _sus _ojos reflejaban la luz de los farolillos y ardían como las llamas frías del infierno donde nada se leía en ellos, salvo la diversión y confianza de ganar, era como si estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón.

A la orden de _encare, _Enishi hizo un ataque directo, apretando los dientes con fruición salvaje. Embestida. Chasquidos de metal contra metal, y Montgomery fue arrinconado por un momento hacia las sombras. El instinto encontró otro paso abierto, y la punta de la espada del teniente hizo un corte en la sien de Montgomery, justo encima de _su _oreja derecha. Un oscuro reguero rojo brotó de la herida, deslizándose por la perfectamente afeitada mejilla y goteando sobre la seda ..blanca de la camisa. Shinta apenas acusó la lesión o los gritos de aprobación por parte de los espectadores. También apretó los dientes, soltando un gruñido, y arremetió contra _su _adversario. La fuerza de _su _contraataque hizo retroceder a Yukishiro de un extremo a otro del círculo, y el juego entre las dos espadas dispersó a los invitados como si fueran hojas de árbol a merced de un vendaval. Montgomery le obligó a desplazarse hasta el porche del establo, donde una enérgica respuesta provocó que el ímpetu cambiara de sentido y ambos volvieran al círculo de luz amarilla.

El público lanzaba gritos de ánimo, y _se _cruzaban las apuestas mientras los dos hombres, empapados en sudor, empezaban a mostrar signos de fatiga. Enishi había recibido cortes en el brazo y cuello; _su _camisa estaba desgarrada desde el hombro hasta la cintura. El muslo de Montgomery sangraba profusamente, y tenía la parte izquierda de la cara y garganta cubierta de sangre. Yukishiro sospechaba que el último ataque de _su _contrincante le había provocado mucho desgaste (con tan prolongado y furioso asalto no podía evitar debilitar la muñeca y mermar _sus _reflejos). Podía detectar incluso el sutil cambio en _sus _fluidas zancadas al ver que Montgomery empezaba a cojear ligeramente, acusando la herida en el muslo. Yukishiro intentó no pensar en _su _propio cansancio, porque sabía que la victoria iba a ser suya en cualquier momento. Podía sentirla, saborearla, olerla en el húmedo y oscuro ambiente mientras luchaban describiendo un ancho y furioso círculo alrededor de la fuente de piedra.

La oportunidad le llegó con la siguiente doble estocada, cuando las dos hojas tocaron puntos al descubierto y _se _retiraron manchadas de sangre. Montgomery titubeó y retrocedió, pero Yukishiro continuó el ataque, poniendo hasta la última onza de fuerza que le quedaba en la embestida. Pareció que Montgomery caía, que perdía el equilibrio, pero en el último y más inesperado momento desplazó el peso hacia delante en una maniobra imposible de ejecutar. Evidentemente, Enishi no la esperaba, no en ese punto de la contienda. Los dos aceros se inclinaron hacia un lado, muy juntos, despidiendo chispas cuando Montgomery forzó dos, tres inconcebibles giros alrededor de la espada de Yukishiro, haciendo que la muñeca del teniente se torciera y perdiera su fuerza. Con otra torsión, los paralizados dedos de Enishi soltaron la empuñadura de su espada, que salió disparada y rodó por el empedrado.

Atónito de incredulidad, Yukishiro vio cómo Montgomery recuperaba su posición y se tiraba a fondo para el _coup de grace. _

La punta de la espada, apuntando sin error al centro del pecho, viró, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para hundirse entre dos costillas. El impacto del frío metal atravesando músculo y tejidos le dejó sin aliento, y Enishi se tambaleó hacia atrás con la mirada, entre horrorizada y fascinada, fija en la hoja que se hundía en su carne hasta la empuñadura, atravesándole limpiamente de lado a lado. No sintió dolor, no inmediatamente, sólo una curiosa contracción, una sensación de succión que fue más pronunciada cuando Montgomery retrocedió y retiró la espada. Estaba cubierta de sangre, despedía destellos rojos bajo la luz amarilla, y el teniente no dejó de mirarla, esperando, sabiendo que volvería a hundirse en él cuando Montgomery apuntara hacia su corazón. Enishi se mantuvo en pie, negándose rotundamente a rendirse a la necesidad de caer sobre sus rodillas, aunque al respirar de nuevo, entrecortadamente, no tuvo otra opción. Sus piernas se doblaron bajo su peso, y cayó pesadamente sobre las húmedas piedras. El sonido de sus botas de piel de caña alta al doblarse fue lo único que se escuchó en el inmenso silencio que dominaba el patio.

Enishi se llevó las manos a la mancha de sangre que se extendía rápidamente y levantó los ojos hacia Montgomery.

-¿ A qué estás esperando? -preguntó con voz ronca-. Acaba de una vez, bastardo.

Montgomery se irguió. El brillo inhumano de sus ojos desaparecía poco a poco. Miró su espada un momento y, como si ésta se hubiera convertido de repente en algo repulsivo para él, la tiró al suelo y se dirigió hacia el borde del círculo de luces vacilantes.

Los padrinos de Enishi corrieron hacia él para prestarle ayuda, levantándolo y sujetándolo por ambos brazos. Montgomery casi no se fijó en que Aoshi le ponía un paño en la mano y hacía que él mismo se lo aplicara en la sien para detener la hemorragia, mientras alguien más inspeccionaba la herida del muslo.

-Vamos -dijo Aoshi en voz baja y con cierta urgencia, consciente de la gran cantidad de dragones compañeros de Enishi entre la multitud-. No creo que hayas hecho amistades duraderas por aquí.

-¡Montgomery!

El negociante de Londres se detuvo y se volvió. Yukishiro estaba de nuevo en pie, luchando contra los esfuerzos de sus hombres por llevarlo al borde del círculo.

-¡No te marches, bastardo!

Montgomery entrecerró los ojos.

-No tengo nada pendiente con usted, teniente. Siga viviendo y olvídese de este asunto.

-¿ Qué me olvide? Yo no olvido nada. -Consiguió zafarse de las manos que lo sujetaban y avanzó violentamente, escupiendo saliva rosada que se convertía en espuma sobre sus labios-. ¿ Crees que esto te convierte en mejor¿Crees que esto, hace que seas menos cobarde? Has tenido suerte, eso es todo. Mucha suerte.

-Piense usted lo que le parezca, teniente. De todos modos, me despido de usted ahora, con mis más sinceros deseos de no volver a verlo nunca más.

-Bastardo -Enishi hizo una mueca de dolor-. ¡Bastardo! Puedes estar bien seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar y, cuando eso suceda, te arrepentirás de haberme dado la espalda. ¿ Me oyes, Montgomery¡He dicho que no te marches!

Sus padrinos lo sujetaron mientras él volvía a desplomarse bajo una nueva ola de dolor. Puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayado entre sus brazos. Dos hombres se acercaron corriendo con una larga tabla de madera; lo colocaron sobre ella y lo entraron en la casa, mientras el médico, a su lado, lo examinaba y empezaba a dar nerviosas órdenes.

Aoshi, entretanto, llevó a Montgomery a la estancia anexa detrás de los establos, donde le ayudó a despojarse de la camisa y los pantalones. El corte de la sien requirió paciencia para conseguir que dejara de sangrar; la herida del muslo era suficientemente profunda para necesitar unos cuantos puntos, pero Aoshi pensó que era más prudente no esperar hasta que llegara el médico, y llamar en su lugar al encargado de las cuadras que normalmente atendía y curaba a los caballos de los Saito. El proceso de darle los puntos fue lento y doloroso y, cuando hubo terminado, Aoshi despidió al hombre y él mismo vendó la herida con tiras de algodón fuertemente sujetas.

-Cuanto antes te marches de aquí, mejor -murmuró Aoshi-. Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que sucedería algo así.

Shinta mordió la punta de un cigarro y lo encendió.

-¿ Por mi culpa, o por culpa de que el teniente es un hijo de puta arrogante al que le gusta hacerse el gallito?

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Quizás tú encuentres todo este asunto muy divertido, pero Yukishiro no bromeaba en absoluto. Nunca olvida y nunca perdona.

-¿ Me estás diciendo que debería haberlo matado?

-Nos hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas.

Montgomery no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se inclinó sobre el barril de agua y se remojó la cara y el cuello. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, algo atrajo su atención hacia la puerta del anexo sir Hajime Saito estaba en el umbral, y su papada múltiple reflejaba la vacilante luz de la lámpara.

Aoshi se volvió.

-¡Padre!

Sir Hajime ignoró a su hijo.

-Señor Montgomery. Me he sentido obligado a venir y felicitarlo por su talento. No recuerdo haber visto a un espadachín tan perfecto en toda mi vida.

Montgomery terminó de secarse y cogió unos pantalones limpios. -No es la clase de halago que merezco por una demostración básica, pero se lo agradezco, de todos modos.

-He pensado que también podría aliviarle saber que la herida en el costado del teniente, aunque tiene cierta gravedad, no parece ser fatal. El médico opina que ha sido un corte muy preciso, que ha evitado rozar la mayoría de órganos vitales, y pronostica una pronta y total recuperación. -Hizo una pequeña pausa y juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio bajo el efecto de los vapores etílicos. Era obvio que había estado bebiendo mucho, y su usual beligerancia aumentaba gracias a los efectos del coñac. -Me alegra ver que sus heridas son mínimas. Su... esposa y su familia agradecerán que vuelva a casa sano y salvo.

La atención de Montgomery fue requerida de nuevo cuando, por detrás de sir Hajime, asomó la cabeza del coronel Halfyard. Tenía la nariz igualmente roja, los ojos igualmente nublados.

-Le agradezco su preocupación, y aprecio que piense en ello, pero no estoy casado.

-Ah. -Sir Hajime sonrió de través y movió ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al coronel que, a su vez, hizo unas señas a alguien a quien Montgomery no podía ver. Ese «alguien» resultó ser un grupo de seis oficiales de los dragones, armados, tiñendo las sombras del escarlata de sus uniformes.

Montgomery observó los rostros hostiles antes de enarcar una ceja.

-¿ Han venido a arrestarme?

-El duelo ha sido un juego limpio. Se ha ganado limpiamente. No hay necesidad de arrestar a nadie.

Montgomery se puso una camisa limpia.

-En ese caso, le aseguro que una escolta es del todo innecesaria. No tengo la intención de prolongar mi visita.

-La escolta, señor, es para estar bien seguros de que cooperará cumpliendo con el resto de su obligación.

-¿El... resto de mi obligación? -Montgomery frunció el ceño-. No estoy seguro de entenderle.

-Y yo tampoco -intervino Aoshi-. Raefer ha sido desafiado, ha aceptado el desafío y ha ganado... de modo limpio, como ya ha apuntado el coronel Ha1fyard. ¿Qué más se espera que haga?

Sir Hajime frunció los labios y se balanceó sobre sus tacones, como un prelado dando un sermón.

-Usted ha sido desafiado por tomarse ciertas libertades con mi hija. Ha aceptado el reto. Ha ganado. y estos hombres están aquí para asegurarse de que asume toda su responsabilidad.

Montgomery hizo el ademán de volver a ponerse el cigarro en la boca, pero no llegó a tocarlo con los labios.

-¿Mi... responsabilidad?

-Eso es. Sus palabras exactas han sido «he visto algo que quería, y lo he cogido». Ha luchado usted por mi hija, señor, y la ha conseguido limpiamente. Ella y el reverendo Duvall están en la biblioteca, esperando que usted coopere en este asunto.

Montgomery no dijo nada. Aoshi miró a su padre, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Te aseguro que sí. Muy en serio. Absolutamente en serio, de hecho, tanto como estos seis jóvenes caballeros que están más que ansiosos por comprobar que el señor Montgomery hace el noble gesto de defender la reputación de tu hermana... hasta la muerte, si es preciso. Montgomery lo miraba fijamente. Sin pestañear. Sólo su mandíbula en tensión traicionaba el control que estaba ejerciendo para no dar rienda suelta a su ira.

-Déjeme ver si lo he entendido bien -masculló entre dientes-. ¿Espera que me case con su hija¿Aquí¿Esta noche?

-Según usted mismo ha admitido, señor, si no tiene esposa ni familia, es muy libre de hacerlo.

-Usted no me conoce, no sabe nada de mí.

-Me enorgullezco de tener una excelente intuición para juzgar un carácter -replicó sir Hajime con suavidad-. y me parece usted muy adecuado para afrontar la tarea de dominar las tendencias más bien indómitas de mi hija. Además, como hombre de negocios que es, estoy seguro de que ya habrá adivinado que su unión con Kaoru le reportará una recompensa financiera. Dispone de una bonita dote que se fue legada por su abuela materna... una dote que estoy dispuesto a equiparar de mi bolsillo hasta el último penique.

Aoshi se avanzó un paso. Su rostro semejaba una rígida máscara blanca. .

-Estás hablando de Kaoru como si fuera mercancía, un producto cualquiera que puede ser adjudicado al más alto postor. Es tu hija, por el amor de Dios. Carne de tu carne, sangre de tu sangre.

El semblante de sir Hajime enrojeció.

-Y, por eso mismo, ella ya debería saber que soy un hombre de palabra. Le advertí (y especialmente después de la última de sus trastadas) que no toleraría semejante comportamiento nunca más. Pero, aún así, Kaoru parece dispuesta y decidida a desafiarme una y otra vez. Y, a menos que puedas mostrarme con evidencias irrefutables que el señor Montgomery es un embustero o un timador, un ladrón, un asesino o un caníbal, no veo razón para negarle su justa recompensa! Por otro lado, si es cualquiera de esas cosas, o todas a la vez, estos eficientes oficiales estarán más que satisfechos escoltándolo hasta la prisión que merece.

Aoshi tensó los músculos de sus mandíbulas con furia.

-¿No tiene Kaoru nada que decir en todo este asunto?

-Nada en absoluto -repuso sir Hajime llanamente. Y después miró a Montgomery e hinchó el pecho-. Bien, caballero. ¿ Qué escoge¿Seis jóvenes e intrépidos duelistas más... o una tranquila ceremonia en mi biblioteca?

-Puede negarse a ambas cosas -insistió Aoshi-. ¿ Cuál será tu postura entonces, padre¿Dispararle a sangre fría?

Sir Hajime frunció los labios.

-No será nada tan drástico, te lo garantizo, pero si opone resistencia sólo conseguirá crearse complicaciones, tenlo por seguro.

-Complicaciones que podrían tardar semanas, quizás meses, en resolverse a gusto de todos. El señor Montgomery, desde luego, sería retenido en la prisión del coronel hasta que se pudiera cursar una petición a la corte del rey para que se pronunciara un fallo por su parte. Como, al parecer, tiene grandes conocimientos sobre productos del mercado negro, sus referencias deberían ser investigadas a fondo, incluyendo sus negocios, sus beneficios Y sus asociados.

-¡Eso es chantaje! -bufó -aoshi. Miró a Montgomery-: No pueden obligarte a nada. La mandíbula de Raefer se cerró con tanta fuerza que rompió el cigarro.

-No me dejan mucha más salida. Desgraciadamente, ni tengo tiempo que malgastar pudriéndome en su celda ni ganas de batirme con ningún otro de los torpes héroes de tu hermana.-Lanzó el cigarro dentro del barril de agua y se metió la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. -Acabemos con esto, caballeros.

-Su chaleco, señor. Su levita -sir Hajime agarró ambas prendas al tiempo que Montgomery pasaba por su lado, casi rozándole, Y salía por la puerta con paso decidido.

Se detuvo un momento y les dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Si es eso lo que quieren, eso les voy a dar.

Pasó de largo ante el coronel Halfyard Y encaminó sus furiosas zancadas hacia el patio. Todavía quedaban en él algunos de los invitados, remoloneando a la luz neblinosa de los farolillos, hablando animadamente, excitados, comentando cada detalle del duelo. Al ver a Montgomery Y la escolta de dragones, quedaron en un repentino y absoluto silencio, y muchos de ellos, intuyendo la inminencia de un nuevo escándalo, se apresuraron a seguirlos al interior de la mansión.

Una vez dentro, sir Hajime, cuyas piernas eran mucho más cortas, tuvo que caminar considerablemente más rápido para alcanzar a Raefer e indicar el camino, escaleras arriba y al final del pasillo, hasta la biblioteca. Abrió las puertas de par en par y esperó a que Montgomery, el coronel Halfyard Y el atónito y aturdido Aoshi Saito entraran, antes de cerrarlas de nuevo, dando a los dragones la tajante orden de no dejar entrar o salir a nadie sin que él diera su permiso.

La biblioteca era un lugar oscuro y sombrío, recubierto de láminas de madera, y con estantes de libros del suelo al techo. Un único candelabro de tres brazos estaba encendido y colocado sobre la mesa de despacho, de madera barnizada, como pobre suplemento a las nada entusiastas llamas que lamían, vacilantes, los chamuscados troncos de la chimenea. Misao Makimashi estaba sentada sobre un canapé rojo damasquinado y sollozaba silenciosamente en su maltrecho pañuelo. El reverendo Duvall, que había sido invitado a la fiesta, parecía estar incómodo y desconcertado mientras esperaba junto al fuego, hojeando la Biblia.

Lady Tokio Saito estaba sentada en un sillón de piel cerca del reverendo, y alisaba a conciencia las arrugas inexistentes de su falda. Era una mujer muy bella, de espalda erguida, esbelta, cuyos delicados y perfectos rasgos habían sido heredados, y duplicados, por su hija. Sus cabellos todavía conservaban el tono oscuro bajo la capa de polvo de arroz, y su cutis era tan fino y terso que podía desdeñar el uso de maquillajes y mascarillas. Sus ojos, también azules, tenían un matiz más oscuro que los de su hija, pero mientras éstos brillaban y resplandecían llenos de vida, los de lady Tokio eran apagados, y mostraban tanta indiferencia a lo que la rodeaba como les había reportado una existencia deslustrada durante veinte años. Sus escarceos no eran ningún secreto para nadie de la familia, ni siquiera para su marido, que también había empezado a mantener relaciones con una querida tres semanas después de su boda.

Lady Tokio levantó la mirada en aquel momento, ya que la llegada de Shinta Montgomery provocó que el ambiente de la biblioteca, como por arte de magia, volviera a la vida, tensándose. Misao dejó de sollozar el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar una mirada de horror con Aoshi, mirada que fue interrumpida por sir Hajime cuando se dirigió al reverendo:

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo razonable, señor Duvall. El señor Montgomery está ansioso por aceptar la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

El reverendo dirigió su aturdida mirada hacia las sombras que en- volvían la ventana.

-¿ Y... eh... la señorita Kaoru?

Había permanecido allí tan callada, tan inquietantemente inmóvil, que ni Aoshi ni Montgomery se habían percatado de su presencia al entrar en la sala.

-¡Kaoru! -sir Hajime extendió su mano, indicándole que debía acercarse a ellos, junto al fuego-. Nos darás una gran satisfacción a tu madre y a mí si sales inmediatamente de ese maldito rincón. Tenemos al alcance de nuestra mano los medios para reparar, al menos, una parte del daño que has ocasionado esta noche. Kaoru... ¿me escuchas?

El reverendo tembló visiblemente ante el violento tono empleado por sir Hajime para dirigirse a la muchacha.

-R-realmente, lord Saito, yo no pienso que... .!

-Precisamente. No piense. Limítese a leer y celebrar esta maldita ceremonia, y diga las palabras precisas. ¡

-P-pero la legitimidad...

-Estoy totalmente dispuesto a pagar generosamente cualquier dispensa especial que solicite. De hecho, estoy deseando cubrir la totalidad de los gastos de la reforma del techo de la capilla, si eso es lo que cuesta obtener la dispensa sin más dilación.

-No... no es eso, señor. Es sólo que...

-¿Es sólo que qué¡Por los clavos de Cristo, hable de una vez!

-No puede obligar a su hija a casarse bajo amenazas y coacción. No sería moralmente legal.

-¡Tonterías! Ha sido legal, moralmente y en cualquier otro sentido, durante siglos. Esa es la raíz de muchos de los problemas de la sociedad de hoy en día permitir que los jovencitos, con la cabeza hueca o llena de pájaros, decidan qué es lo mejor para su futuro. Mi hija se casará esta noche, señor. Y si no lo hace con el señor Montgomery, será con el primer patán que encuentre en los establos.

Kaoru salió lentamente de las sombras. Estaba pálida, su piel era casi translúcida a la altura de los pómulos. Durante un brevísimo instante, cruzó una mirada con su madre, y la mantuvo, porque el matrimonio de lady Tokio había sido también un arreglo concertado un enlace prudente entre dos familias respetables, sin que contara para nada el afecto o ni tan sólo si las dos partes implicadas tuvieran algo en común. Kaoru había esperado mucho más para sí... Aoshi corrió junto a ella y tomó sus manos heladas.

-Jou-chan... no tienes que seguir adelante con todo esto. No puede obligarte. Puedes venir conmigo a Londres otra vez y...

Ella alzó una mano y presionó sus dedos contra los labios de su hermano.

-Querido hermano, mi más querido amigo... no me obliga. Simplemente, me ha explicado las ventajas e inconvenientes de negarme a hacer lo que me pide. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Yo estaré bien. Tan sólo... ayúdame a pasa por este desagradable trago y ya lo verás. Todo irá bien.

Estaba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, decidió Aoshi, y exageradamente dócil cuando, de acuerdo a su carácter, debería estar gritando y rompiendo cualquier cosa a su alcance. Se traía algo entre manos. Había un brillo especial en _sus _ojos, y su respiración, profunda y calculada, le secaba la boca y le aceleraba el pulso.

El reverendo Duvall se aclaró la garganta y Kaoru se colocó ante él. Hubo un momento final de tensión cuando Shinta Montgomery, con el semblante sombríamente furioso, dirigió una mirada de hielo a cada uno de los presentes, demostrando su aversión y desprecio por ellos, a partes iguales. Mascullando una blasfemia para sí, se colocó junto a Kaoru, mirando fijamente hacia delante, con los puños tan fuertemente apretados como la mandíbula.

El reverendo comenzó la ceremonia del matrimonio, recitando con voz monótona cada palabra, cada parte del ritual. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los participantes a los ojos, y dirigió las promesas de amor, honor y obediencia a los estantes superiores. Sólo una vez cometió el error de centrar su mirada en algo menos inanimado, y fue porque la herida en la sien del novio había empezado a sangrar de nuevo, y una gota roja y brillante había caído sobre la camisa, manchando aquel blanco inmaculado de la seda como la premonición de una tragedia inminente.

Continuara...

--------------------------------

_**Muy bien, estos dos se casaron, y ke le pasa a kaoru? porke se kedo tan callada, en fin, este es el comienzo de la historia, de aki en adelante el asunto se empieza a poner mal, ke pasa entre estos dos personajes tan extraños? solo lo sabran si leen el prox capitulo**_

_**Bueno, aclaraciones varias, en el capitulo anterior tengo ke pedir disculpas ya que se me olvido cambiar el nombre de mongomery, asi ke para corregir mi erros lo cambie ahora, en fon eso no tiene mucha impportancia porke en el proximo capitulo se veran cosas insospechadas XD**_

_**en fin, gracias por los reviews y espero ke sigan llegando sino me deprimo y no sigo XD**_

_**Cuidense mucho**_

_**SAluos pa las Kazuko :P**_

_**matta ne **_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Holis... Aki les traigo el sexto capitulo de orgullo de Casta... **_

_**Espero ke lo disfruteeeennn**_

Ya saben... Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hago una mezcla de todos XD para traerles a ustedes este fics...

_**nos vemos abajoooo**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**Orgullo de Casta.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Kaoru Saito Montgomery permanecía en pie, sumida en un silencio inmóvil, mientras un pequeño batallón de doncellas recorría la estancia escudriñando armarios, aparadores y mesillas para hacer la selección de posesiones que ella escogiera llevarse, antes de empaquetarlas rápidamente y meterlas en dos enormes baúles de madera. A un signo negativo o afirmativo de su cabeza, se decidía el destino de docenas de vestidos. Los que desechaba eran amontonados en un rincón, no para quemarlos, como había ordenado inicialmente, sino para ser distribuidos entre las sirvientas. Su reciente marido la había informado en pocas, concisas y frías palabras de su intención de marcharse de Rosewood Hall con la mayor brevedad posible. Inmediatamente después de la superficial ceremonia, había abandonado a grandes zancadas la biblioteca, y ella no le había vuelto a ver.

Paralizada; así era exactamente cómo se sentía. Su mente, su cuerpo, sus sentidos... era como si estuviera suspendida en el aire, en algún lugar de la habitación, y pudiera observar, pero no participar de la escena, mientras alguien que no era ella decía «sí» o «no» ante cada vestido que le presentaban. Alguien que no era ella veía a Misao hecha un mar de lágrimas cada dos por tres, y ese mismo alguien era incapaz de ponerse a llorar también. ¿ Qué iba a ganar con ello? Estaba casada con un hombre al que no quería, al que ni tan sólo conocía más allá de los desesperados esfuerzos de Aoshi para convencerla de que era educado, civilizado y merecedor de su reputación de caballero en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Había pensado en ir a ver a Enishi. Lo había pensado dos veces, y dos veces se había detenido antes de cruzar la puerta. El médico, según le habían dicho, había estado curándole la herida durante más de dos horas, antes de declarar que ya no era peligroso trasladarlo de la mesa de la cocina a una de las habitaciones de invitados. ¿ Qué pensaba de ella¿ Qué iba a pensar de ella cuando descubriera que ahora; era la esposa de Shinta Montgomery¿ Quizás se consideraría afortunado por haber podido escapar de sus garras con tan sólo unas cicatrices como recuerdo de su equivocada elección?

Kaoru rodeó el montón de ropa descartada y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. -¿Kaoru? -Misao se secó una lágrima-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que verle -musitó ella.

-¿ Verle¿A quién?

-A Enishi. Tengo que intentar explicarle...

-Oh, Kaoru, no. ¿Por qué quieres torturarte¿Por qué quieres torturar a Enishi? No hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer ya.

Kaoru sacudió los hombros y salió al pasillo. Parecía imposible que todavía se oyera música y risas resonando en el vestíbulo, pero su padre no había visto necesario dar por terminada la celebración, y pensaba añadir un brindis por los novios. Las risas, estaba segura de ello, eran todas en su honor; sería la comidilla de todos, carnaza para los chismes durante los meses o, probablemente, los años siguientes.

Todavía llevaba el vestido de seda jaspeada, y la falda susurraba suavemente tras ella mientras se encaminaba hacia el ala de invitados. Había velas encendidas colgando de las paredes. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y, afortunadamente, no encontró a nadie entrando o saliendo de las habitaciones por delante de las que pasaba.

La puerta del dormitorio de Enishi estaba ligeramente ajustada y Kaoru se acercó cautelosamente, sin saber a quién o qué podía haber al otro lado. Incluso estando en el corredor le llegaba el penetrante olor de las hierbas y ungüentos que el Dr. Moore había usado para tratar la herida. Sobre la mesilla de noche había una sola vela, de la débil llama, con la mecha apabilada para asegurar el mínimo estorbo al paciente. La poca luz que desprendía iluminaba el delgado dosel que colgaba como una densa telaraña de los cuatro postes de la cama. También alumbraba el rostro de la criada a la que había sido asignada la misión de velar a Enishi Yukishiro mientras dormía.

Kaoru se llevó un dedo a los labios e indicó a la mujer que se fuera y los dejara solos durante unos minutos. Se acercó a la cama, con las manos en el pecho, esperando que los acelerados latidos de su corazón no despertaran al teniente. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus párpados temblaban esporádicamente bajo una película de sudor. También la frente y las sienes estaban húmedas, y las gotitas resbalaban hasta su pelo blanco y le daban la apariencia de un casco ajustado. La piel parecía habérsele vuelto gris, y sus manos, descansando a lado y lado de sus muslos, se agarraban a la manta, temblando ante cada espasmo de dolor. Le habían despojado de sus ropas y yacía desnudo hasta la cintura. El grueso y ancho vendaje que envolvía su torso tenía un color amarillento, un aspecto aceitoso debido a los emplastes del médico, y la sangre le había conferido también un ligero tinte rosado.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios, sin saber si quedarse allí o no. Él dormía, posiblemente bajo los efectos sedantes de la tintura de láudano, un frasco azul sobre la mesilla. En las pestañas de Kaoru se arremolinaron lágrimas gruesas y calientes que resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando se inclinó para arropar de1icadamente a Enishi con la colcha que él mismo había echado a un lado con sus movimientos inconscientes.

-No -dijo Yukishiro con voz ronca. Levantó una mano y agarró a Kaoru del brazo. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par, pero el dolor le impidió reconocerla al instante--. ¿Kaoru¿ Kaoru, eres tú?

-Oh, Enishi¿qué te he hecho?

Cayó de rodillas junto a la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de Yukishiro y las lágrimas humedeciendo su piel.

-Tú no eres culpable esto, Kaoru. La culpa es totalmente mía. Le he menospreciado y... y ha demostrado ser el mejor.

-No. ¡No, Enishi! No es mejor que tú. Es vil, malvado, no tiene corazón...

-Kaoru... -tragó saliva con dificultad y su mano apretó con fuerza el esbelto brazo-. Por Dios, Kaoru ¿lo has hecho¿Es cierto que te has casado con él?

-No tenía otra salida -sollozó ella-. Mi padre me ha obligado. Estaba furioso, ha amenazado con echarme de casa en plena noche, repudiarme, casarme con el primer mozo de cuadras que encontrara en el establo.

-Así, pues, es cierto. ¡Te has casado con él!

-No he tenido más remedio -lloró débilmente, levantando hacia él su rostro inundado de lágrimas-. Mi padre hablaba muy en serio. Lo habría hecho. Me habría echado de casa. ¿Ya dónde podía ir yo¿ Qué podía hacer¿ A quién podía pedir ayuda, sabiendo que tú me odias, que Aoshi me odia y. ..

-¿ Qué te odio? -Sus ojos ardían de fiebre, y por su frente corría un reguero de sudor frío-. Yo no te odio, Kaoru. Eres mía, maldita sea. ¡Mía! y ningún presumido y arrogante bastardo va a tocarte, no mientras en mi cuerpo haya un soplo de vida.

Empezó a luchar para incorporarse, para salir de la cama, apartando con débiles manotazos a Kaoru, que intentaba detenerlo.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo? Tu herida...

-No va a quedarse contigo¡por Dios que no¡Antes lo mataré que dejar que te aparte de mi lado!

-¡Enishi, no! Estás muy débil. Tu herida puede abrirse otra vez y...

-Eres mía, Kaoru. ¡Mía! -Un dolor agudo en el costado sacudió todo su cuerpo, convirtiendo los perfectos rasgos de su rostro en una máscara de agonía. Cayó sobre la almohada, chorreando sudor. Movió los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar de nuevo, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno.

Kaoru le aplicó un paño húmedo en la cara e intentó calmarlo.

-Enishi, sabes que te quiero. Tienes que saber que te quiero.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A mí nadie me deja en ridículo -bufó-. Nadie. Si intenta llevarte lejos, os seguiré. Voy a perseguiros hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario. No puede salirse con la suya. No se saldrá con la suya, lo juro.

Kaoru oyó pasos en el corredor y se inclinó sobre Enishi para susurrarle al oído:

-No debes hacer nada hasta que te pongas bien. Por favor, Enishi, por favor, prométeme que no harás nada hasta haber recuperado del todo tus fuerzas.

-Ha sido un truco¿sabes? He tenido que ser eso. Nadie me había ganado antes, y nadie volverá a ganarme nunca. Sí... sí, ha sido una especie de truco... .

-Enishi... yo quiero estar contigo, pero necesitamos tiempo. Tiempo para que tus heridas se cierren, y tiempo para que mi padre se dé cuenta del horrible paso que me ha obligado a dar. -Él se agitó ligeramente-. No, escúchame -puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Yukishiro, suavemente, para evitar que la interrumpiera-: Me iré con, Montgomery por la mañana, tal como está previsto. Debo hacerlo. Pero en la primera fonda donde nos detengamos le diré que no pienso acompañarlo más. Me quedaré allí y te esperaré, Enishi, y... y podemos huir juntos. Iré a cualquier sitio que me pidas, amor mío. A cualquier sitio.

-Montgomery es tu marido. Puede obligarte...

-No puede obligarme a nada -declaró Kaoru con vehemencia-. y tampoco le he oído repetir sus promesas con alegría e ilusión, en la ceremonia. Este enlace le gusta aún menos a él que a mí, y estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en anular toda esta estúpida farsa cuando se presente la primera oportunidad. Además -se inclinó del todo, para susurrarle directamente sobre los labios-, ahora ya tengo dieciocho años. Cuando se anule este matrimonio, podré disponer de la dote que me legó mi abuela. Le insistiré a Montgomery que debe renunciar a ella como condición para formalizar la anulación.

Yukishiro la miraba fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos, esforzándose por absorber todo lo que ella decía.

-No me tocará, Enishi, te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Mientras tú me quieras, soy tuya. Ningún otro hombre tendrá lo que te pertenece tan sólo a ti.

La mano de Enishi subió deslizándose por el brazo de Kaoru y se posó sobre su nuca; la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos. El beso fue cualquier cosa menos dulce y tierno; él le lastimaba los labios con los dientes, y su lengua tenía un sabor caliente y áspero escudriñando sin delicadeza alguna la boca de Kaoru.

Pero ella superó aquel asco inesperado, sabiendo que se trataba de un beso lleno de desesperación, rabia e impotencia.

-Dime que me quieres -le ordenó Enishi bruscamente.

-Te quiero, Enishi. Con todo mi Corazón.**(Na: Arg ke me dio asco escribir esta parte)**

-Dime que me quieres a mí, y sólo a mí.

-Sólo te quiero a ti -susurró ella ardientemente, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en la habitación. La criada había vuelto y, tras ella, el Dr. Moore-. Descansa, amor mío. Pronto estaremos juntos, te lo juro.

El carruaje se paró delante de la puerta principal de Rosewood Hall justo cuando la luz del amanecer empezaba a teñir el horizonte de azul pálido. Las últimas estrellas brillantes aún parpadeaban en el cielo, y la tierra parecía temblar bajo una alfombra de niebla y rocío. Kaoru estaba en el recibidor; llevaba puesto su vestido gris de viaje y se cubría con una ligera capa de lana. Su larga melena estaba protegida contra la humedad de la mañana por un pequeño casco de muselina adornado con encajes y, sobre éste, un pequeño sombrero gris de fieltro. Llevaba guantes, y calzaba unas chinelas enfundadas en zuecos de cuero que la aislaban del barro y el agua.

Estaba decidida a no llorar. Estaba tensa, tenía los ojos abotargados, fatigados después de una noche de insomnio, y sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que sir Hajime parecía incómodo ante su acusadora mirada. Evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Fruncía los labios en un mohín que le daba el aspecto de un pavo relleno; se había desabrochado el cuello de la camisa, llevaba las chorreras ladeadas y su camisa estaba plagada de pequeñas manchitas.

-¿Jou-chan?

Dejó de observar el malestar de su padre y se permitió un minúsculo suspiro mientras se refugiaba en el abrazo protector de Aoshi.

-Jou-chan, no sé qué decir... ,

Había tenido la tentación, al ver su rostro compungido y ojeroso, de contarle su plan (suyo y de Enishi), pero tenía que estar segura de que nada salía mal. Aoshi le había dicho que podía ir a Londres y vivir allí con él, y ella esperaba contar con que mantendría su promesa, una vez se hubiera librado de Montgomery.

-No soy la primera hija repudiada a la que echan de casa como si fuera un equipaje demasiado pesado -dijo amargamente-. Yo, de ti, procuraría darme prisa con la lectura de vuestras amonestaciones... antes de que alguien decida por Misao y por ti y destruya vuestra vida y vuestra felicidad.

El sarcasmo no escapó a sir Hajime, que se sonrojó aún más y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. Pero si Kaoru esperaba una disculpa o algún signo que indicara que él se arrepentía de veras de su decisión, volvió a tener un triste desengaño.

-Que te vaya bien, hija. Compórtate. Demuéstrale a nuestro amigo Montgomery de qué pasta estamos hechos los Saito. Ahora, despídete de tu madre y prométele que le enviarás tu dirección en Londres, para que pueda enviarte sus felicitaciones.

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de su decisión. Sintió el brazo de Aoshi abrazándola más fuerte por los hombros pero, aún así, tuvo que emplear hasta la última gota de las fuerzas que le quedaban para aparentar calma al volverse hacia lady Tokio. En su rostro vio los claros signos de haber pasado una larga noche sin dormir, pero le quedó la duda de si realmente eran el resultado de la preocupación por el bienestar de su hija. Tenía los labios un tanto hinchados, parecían más mullidos de lo habitual; y las mejillas y el cuello enrojecidos como después de un restregón. Lo más probable era que ella y lord Winston habían podido retomar su asunto pendiente, tras la breve interrupción en la biblioteca.

-Adiós, madre -dijo fríamente-. Intenta no preocuparte por mí. Lady Tokio esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Hay demasiada sangre mía en tus venas para dudar que conseguirás sacar el máximo provecho de esta situación. Tu marido es rico, es guapo, es increíblemente... -respiró hondo mientras buscaba la palabra exacta- viril. Tráelo de visita a casa, de vez en cuando. Sabes que siempre serás bien recibida.

Kaoru se volvió y empezó a andar.

-¡Kaoru¡Kaoru! -Misao cruzó la puerta principal como un torbellino, con el pelo suelto sobre la espalda y el vestido completamente arrugado porque, extenuada, se había quedado dormida en una silla-. No ibas a marcharte sin decir adiós¿verdad?

-Has estado arriba, conmigo, casi toda la noche -repuso Kaoru, casi sin aire a causa del frenético abrazo-. N o me he visto capaz de despertarte.

-Quiero que me escribas cada día ¿me oyes¡Todos los días, pase lo que pase! -Bajó la voz y susurró fervientemente-: y si ese bruto te maltrata, sea de la manera que sea, Aoshi y yo iremos volando a rescatarte. Volando, tenlo por seguro.

-Escribiré -prometió Kaoru dulcemente, con el corazón de nuevo en la garganta-. Lo prometo. Cada día.

El desesperado intercambio de abrazos terminó bruscamente con el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban. Shinta Montgomery, una enorme silueta embozada en un ancho abrigo, acababa de aparecer en el campo de visión. Cabalgaba su enorme corcel negro, el mismo que Kaoru había visto en el claro; y su expresión, bajo el ala del sombrero de tres picos que llevaba puesto, era tan fría y sombría como el encapotado cielo. Vestido completamente de negro, con aquellos ojos dorados y su mirada oscura, parecía un espectro salido de la más horrible de las pesadillas.

-Bien, señora Montgomery¿ha acabado ya de despedirse? Kaoru enrojeció ante la rudeza de sus modales y el tono burlón con que la había llamado por su nuevo nombre.

-He acabado. -Dio a su hermano un rápido y último abrazo antes de subir al coche.

Montgomery esperó a que Aoshi la ayudara a subir, y saludó tocando el ala de su sombrero con la punta de un dedo.

-Gracias por una velada tan interesante y llena de eventos. Deberíamos repetirla en alguna otra ocasión.

Aoshi abrió la boca para responder, pero Montgomery ya se había puesto en marcha. El lacayo cerró la puerta con el pasador y, antes de que Kaoru pudiera asomarse del todo por la ventanilla y decir adiós con la mano, su nuevo marido lanzó una orden y el cochero obedeció al instante, chasqueando el látigo sobre las cabezas de los caballos.

Sir Hajime había hecho que prepararan uno de los carruajes más pequeños, donde Kaoru y su doncella personal, Megumi, pudieran viajar relativamente cómodas, y donde cupieran también los dos baúles macizos que se llevaban. Estaba hecho con madera de roble satinada, recubierto de bronce en ambos lados y adornado con el escudo de la familia Saito y el cuño que identificaba a sir Hajime como Miembro del Parlamento Británico. El enganche de bayos era guiado por un cochero y un lacayo, ambos al servicio de Montgomery hasta que llegaran a Londres.

A juzgar por la velocidad con que tomaron la carretera, Kaoru supuso que Shinta quería recorrer el trayecto desde Derby a Londres en un tiempo récord. Los baúles traqueteaban y chocaban tanto entre ellos, que temió que los cierres no resistirían. El ruido de los cascos de los caballos al galope era tan ensordecedor e incesante que la vibración se le clavaba en el cerebro y no podía relajarse, ni tan sólo pensar en recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido durante la larga noche. Megumi Takani, por norma general una acompañante vivaz y jovial, estaba pálida de miedo y difícilmente podía mantener sus ánimos, y mucho menos subir los de Kaoru.

Montgomery no hizo ningún intento por verla o hablar con ella durante la larga mañana, y no fue hasta bien pasado el mediodía que se dignó a interesarse por su bienestar físico y mental. Por aquel entonces, ella ya se había repuesto y estaba lista para abofetearlo o sacarle los ojos a la menor provocación.

-Qué amable por su parte, preocuparse por si necesito algo -dijo Kaoru, agitada-. Qué considerado por su parte, parar cada pocas millas para que podamos estirar las piernas o calmar nuestra sed con un sorbito de agua. y qué extremadamente atento por su parte, ordenar al cochero que aminore la marcha al tomar las curvas y que haga lo posible por evitar cada uno de los baches de las carreteras de este condado.

Montgomery estaba de pie, junto a su caballo, acariciando el cuello del animal, y no tuvo más reacción a aquel estallido que un ligero movimiento en la comisura de la boca.

-¿ No tienes nada que decir? -preguntó, golpeando el suelo con un pie, frustrada ante la impasibilidad de Shinta.

-Si el servicio no era de tu agrado, no deberías haber venido. Kaoru echó fuego azul por los ojos y se puso en jarras.

-Sabes perfectamente que no he tenido otra opción en todo el asunto.

-La gente siempre tiene opciones.

-¿ De veras¿ Y cuáles han sido las tuyas, si puedes decírmelo? Parecías estar aún menos complacido que yo y, sin embargo, aceptaste que se celebrara la maldita ceremonia.

Montgomery dejó de observar indolente mente aquella boca, y la miró a los ojos. .

-Era el recurso más expeditivo para salir de una desagradable situación.

-¿ Recurso¿ Contraer un matrimonio que ambos detestamos es... un recurso?

-Eso... y un estorbo. Ya te lo dije, no podía perder el tiempo. Y ahora tampoco, así que, si podemos obviar el resto de tu justificada indignación, me gustaría intentar llegar a Wakefield al anochecer. Con un poco de suerte, por aquella zona podremos encontrar algún magistrado comprensivo (o sobornable) que anulará legalmente el error cometido por tu padre. -Ensanchó la sonrisa y enarcó melancólicamente una ceja-. A no ser, claro está, que yo haya interpretado mal el rubor de tus mejillas cada vez que alguien se dirige a ti como «señora Montgomery», y prefieras mantener ese nombre durante un tiempo más.

La ira de Kaoru se transformó rápidamente en un sonrojo aturdidor. Miró los morenos rasgos de su cara, totalmente atónita, sin habla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber oído bien.

Él rió condescendientemente.

-Querida señorita Saito, aunque admito sentir, no sé por qué, cierta atracción hacia tus encantos más terrenales, ni ahora ni nunca consideraría que vale la pena renunciar a mi libertad por ellos. No renunciaría a ella ni por ti ni, desde luego, por ninguna otra mujer.

Aquella franqueza avivó el rubor de Kaoru.

-¿Siente usted aversión hacia el matrimonio, señor?

-Clara y eterna, señora. Pero, a parte de eso¿crees que parezco del tipo de hombres que podrían estar junto a una esposa que no les quiere, y convivir con ella?

-Supongo... Si pensara en ello...

Él rió de nuevo.

-Si las mujeres pensaran en tan sólo una décima parte de las cosas en las que deberían pensar, te aseguro que el mundo sería un lugar mucho menos complicado.

-¿Estás insinuando que todo ha sido culpa mía? -inquirió ella, entrecerrando los ojos con renovado tono vengativo.

-¿ Estás tú intentando decirme que pensaste en las consecuencias, en todas las consecuencias, de utilizarme para provocar los celos de tu amante?

Las mejillas de Kaoru ardían.

-El teniente Yukishiro no es mi amante.

-Eso es un punto discutible. Obviamente, nadie te ha advertido nunca contra los peligros de pinchar la vanidad de un hombre orgulloso o de un animal salvaje; ambos son totalmente impredecibles.

-¿ y a cuál de las categorías perteneces tú?

-La decisión sobre eso depende exclusivamente de ti -musitó él, y se inclinó educadamente-. Sigo sin tener tiempo que perder, así que, si no te importa... -Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las provisiones que Megumi estaba disponiendo sobre una manta, y Kaoru le dirigió una mirada altiva y se dirigió hacia allí. Montgomery siguió con la mirada el balanceo de sus caderas bajo el vestido de terciopelo gris y, durante la hora siguiente, compartió sus cigarros y su charla con el cochero y el lacayo, ignorando a Kaoru por completo.

Continuara...

-------------------------------

_**Pues Bien comeinzan los problemas para esos dos, se nota ke no se llevan para nada bien.,.. a ver si con el trascurso de esta historia el asunto mejora...**_

_**Espero ke les haya gustado..**_

_**Ya saben dejenme reviews... y no dejen de leer la nueva historia... Es una trilogia... **_

_**Beshos  
matta neeee**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Holas... disculpen por no habe actualizado este fics, pero de pura flojera no he adaptado los capitulos de la historia, en fin tratare de hacerlo para tenerles lista la historia y actualizarles rapidamente este fics, al igual que el de las brujas... **_

_**en fin, espero ke disfruten este capitulo...  
nos vemos abajoooo**_

* * *

**_Orgullo de Casta  
_**

**_Capitulo 6_**

La tarde fue pasando entre tantas incomodidades como la mañana. Lo único que podía consolar a Kaoru del traqueteo y las magulladuras era la promesa de un veloz rescate al final de la jornada. Una anulación por sugerencia de Montgomery era la mejor solución que podía haber esperado. Sin discusiones. Sin preguntas. Sin reclamaciones de la dote. De hecho, estaba siendo bastante civilizado con todo el asunto, estaba más bien de buen humor... casi indiferente. Pero, también de hecho, si ella se paraba a pensarlo, tenía motivos (los exactamente opuestos) para enfadarse igualmente con él. ¿Acaso se creía demasiado bueno para ella? Aversión hacia el matrimonio... ¡el muy bergante debería considerarse en hombre más afortunado de la tierra por haber conseguido la mano de Kaoru Saito a cambio del irrisorio sacrificio de un corte en la sien y unos puntos en el muslo!

-Estamos en las afueras de Wakefield -anunció Montgomery, cuya embozada figura llenaba de repente la portezuela del carruaje.

Kaoru se incorporó sobresaltada, y se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido capaz de quedarse dormida. Mayor fue la sorpresa al ver que, por encima de los hombros de Montgomery, asomaban los matices púrpura del crepúsculo.

-Agradecería que ambas os quedarais en el coche hasta que yo lo haya arreglado todo con el posadero.

-¿ y el magistrado? -preguntó Kaoru, esperanzada, frotándose los ojos.

-Desgraciadamente, eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-Bueno... mientras en la cama haya sábanas limpias, y me espere un baño de agua caliente en mi habitación... -gruñó-. Y comida. Estoy hambrienta.

Ella miró un momento.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

Kaoru se reclinó en el asiento. Se sentía sucia, llena de polvo, pero también en cierto modo aliviada de haber pasado ya por lo peor.

Tres o cuatro días más, una semana a lo sumo, y Enishi estaría en Wakefield para rescatarla. Con la anulación en la mano, no tardarían en celebrar una nueva ceremonia, una ceremonia justa, esta vez, entre dos personas seguras de ser la una para la otra y de quererse por siempre más.

Oyó las fuertes pisadas de las botas regresando al coche y se recogió la falda y las enaguas, preparándose para bajar de él. La puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez, y Montgomery extendió su mano, enfundada en un guante negro, al interior del carruaje, ofreciendo su ayuda. Ella aceptó entre remilgos, empezó a asomar uno de sus pies despacito hacia fuera, lo posó en el peldaño... y eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de quedarse paralizada de horror ante la visión de la «posada».

No era más que una granja bastante deteriorada, con las paredes, de barro y el techo de paja, ondulado como la superficie de una charca. De las ventanas de madera, desvencijadas, colgaban cortinas de ropa de hule, y salía más humo por las rendijas y grietas del techo y las paredes que por la chimenea medio derruida.

-¿ Qué es esto, una broma? -su tono era furioso, casi gritaba.

-Al contrario. La posadera se toma muy en serio su sentido de la hospitalidad. Puede que el aspecto externo del lugar deje mucho que desear, pero me han asegurado que sirven los mejores pasteles de carne de este condado y el vecino, la mejor cerveza negra de toda Inglaterra.

-una taberna. ¿ Me has traído a una taberna?

-Dispondrás de una habitación limpia para pasar la noche. No será tan lujosa como las que estás acostumbrada a tener, pero...

-Aunque las paredes estuvieran recubiertas de plata y el suelo fuera de oro -bufó ella-, y aunque el mismísimo rey estuviera alojado en la habitación de al lado, me daría lo mismo. No pienso pasar ni una sola hora en este tugurio, y mucho menos tentar a la suerte durmiendo bajo su techo.

-Querida señorita Saito... -Shinta le deslizó una mano bajo el brazo, pero ella la apartó con una sacudida-. De acuerdo, querida señora Montgomery... -La enlazó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, atrayéndola de golpe contra su pecho, ante lo que Kaoru se quedó sin habla-. Puedes escoger entre cruzar esa puerta y subir a tu habitación por tu propio pie o que yo mismo te lleve escaleras arriba como a un saco de patatas.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente. -Me estás haciendo daño.

-Señora mía, no conoce usted el verdadero dolor -dijo él muy suavemente--; pero si quieres que te enseñe...

Su voz era tan siniestra como el oscuro destello del fondo de sus ojos, y Kaoru intentó liberarse de él empujándole en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

-Eres aún más despreciable de lo que había imaginado. Nada me complacerá tanto como que llegue mañana.

-Comparto totalmente sus sentimientos, señora mía. Pero, hasta entonces, tienes que portarte bien. Entrarás en esa posada y le dedicarás tu más encantadora sonrisa a la señora Grundy, que no cabe en sí de gozo ante la idea de acoger en su casa a una verdadera señora.

Kaoru soltó un bufido ante el sarcasmo y se zafó de Montgomery. Megumi, abrazando con fuerza el maletín que llevaba, también salió del coche, y ambas se quedaron de pie, la una junto a la otra, observando aquel lugar.

-Santo Dios, señorita Kaoru... ¿es ahí donde se supone que, debemos dormir?

-Eso me han dicho -repuso Kaoru secamente, con sus ojos clavados con furia en los de Montgomery-. Pero sólo será una noche. Mañana haremos lo posible por encontrar alojamiento en un sitio respetable, donde no tengamos la necesidad de soportar tanta miseria... y a gente tan miserable.

Tomó a Megumi del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada iluminada. A ambos lados del pequeño sendero que conducía a ella, se adivinaba el intento de plantar un jardín, pero de eso debía hacer siglos, pues tan sólo habían crecido, y en abundancia, malas hierbas. Al otro lado de la destartalada puerta, el panorama no era menos desolador. La planta inferior, una sola estancia utilizada como taberna, era oscura, sin ventilación, y olía a comida rancia y a suciedad. En una de las paredes había una chimenea sobre la que colgaban toda clase de cacharros y utensilios de cocina, y ristras de carne seca de bastante mal aspecto. En el hogar ardía un fuego triste que despedía más humo que luz o calor. El techo estaba combado, como una amenaza sujeta por gruesas vigas, y en el centro de la habitación, un tramo de estrechas escaleras conducía al piso superior y separaba así la estancia en dos zonas: la taberna pública y lo que Kaoru supuso que era la vivienda. Sólo pudo suponerlo, porque se entreveía una especie hamaca detrás de la tela que, colgada del techo, intentaba marcar un espacio privado.

Desde luego, podía ser que aquél rincón estuviera destinado a otras cosas, a proporcionar otro tipo de «hospitalidad", pero Kaoru no quiso ni pensar en ello.

Dio un paso atrás, dudando, y chocó contra el cuerpo de Montgomery. Se volvió hacia él con un respingo, y le miró, convencida de que, lo hacía a propósito. ¿Por despecho, quizás¿O como venganza por la humillación de haberse visto obligado a casarse con ella?

-Ojalá Enishi te hubiera matado. Ojalá.

-Quizás la próxima vez.

-La habrá, no te quepa la menor duda. El teniente Yukishiro no se da tan fácilmente por vencido. y si dice que tiene la intención de terminar lo que ha empezado, es mejor que te tomes en serio su palabra.

-En ese caso, quizás debería darle un buen motivo –murmuró Shinta-. Quizás tú y yo deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos en la terraza ayer por la noche.

Kaoru, alterada, se alejó de él intentando no tambalearse. Una mujer muy bajita, muy metida en carnes y con la nariz muy roja se acercó a ella a toda prisa y le dedicó una ridícula reverencia.

-Milady. No sabe cuánto siento que todo esté tan patas arriba. No esperábamos que el señor volviera, y con una dama. Enseguida subiré a su habitación y le cambiaré las sábanas.

-A mi esposa también le apetecería darse un baño, si es posible, señora Grundy -la sonrisa de Montgomery era encantadora-.¿Puede ser?

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer que suban una cuba.

-Eso sería perfecto-. Al ligero empujón de un guante negro, Kaoru se dirigió hacia la escalera. La barandilla, por llamarla de algún modo, era una gastada cuerda de barco, a la que se agarró con cautela mientras, mirando dónde ponía los pies, subía poco a poco los peldaños medio rotos que cedían ligeramente bajo su peso. Megumi, que había observado el intercambio de miradas entre Kaoru y su, de momento, marido, la siguió a una distancia prudente, agarrando con más fuerza que nunca el maletín que contenía los objetos personales y las joyas de la señorita Saito.

El piso de arriba estaba dividido en cuatro habitaciones, todas ellas más pequeñas, pensó Kaoru, que el vestidor de su dormitorio en Rosewood Hall. Habiendo esperado lo peor, se sintió algo aliviada al comprobar que la diminuta estancia estaba sorprendentemente limpia. Las paredes eran de madera y estaban encaladas; la cama era antigua, pero parecía sólida, y el dosel que la cubría no debía tener más de una década. Sólo había un mueble más: una pequeño taburete de patas esbeltas colocado a modo de mesilla de noche. No había ninguna alfombra cubriendo el suelo de tablas de madera, y la ventana, cuadra- da, carecía de cortina.

-Le subiré la tina ahora mismo -dijo la señora Grundy, haciendo otra patosa reverencia.

-Por favor... no se moleste -murmuró Kaoru. Vio que Montgomery la miraba, y añadió-: Estoy demasiado cansada para tomar un baño esta noche. Me bastará con lavarme un poco.

-Desde luego, como a usted le plazca, milady. No se preocupe. Le subiré un poco de pan recién horneado y unos pastelillos de cordero para llenar su estómago.

Kaoru repuso con una sonrisa forzada:

-Eso estaría muy bien

Se quitó los guantes y los echó sobre el descolorido edredón, sin prestar mucha atención a la posadera, que se excusaba y se marchaba escaleras abajo, siempre a toda prisa. Apoyó la frente contra un pilar de la cama y suspiró, sintiéndose de repente más cansada de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás.

-No ha sido tan difícil¿verdad? -preguntó Montgomery-. Y tienes que admitir que la habitación está razonablemente limpia.

Kaoru se irguió y le miró a la cara.

-Admito -dijo lentamente, con calma- que preferiría no tener que ver tu cara hasta mañana.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando, después de dudar un breve instante, Montgomery rió con rudeza.-Será todo un placer satisfacerla, señora.

La saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza y moviendo su ancho abrigo como si de una capa se tratara. Luego se marchó, dejando a Kaoru sola, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Oyó él eco de sus botas sobre la madera, y maldijo para sí cada uno de sus pasos, deseando en vano que uno de los tablones cediera y Shinta se precipitara al vacío y se muriera de una vez. Sin embargo, los pasos sólo llegaron hasta la habitación de al lado, desde donde llegó también el sonido de un odas apagado saludo.

Al ver el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de Kaoru, Megumi dejó el maletín a un lado y se apresuró a comprobar si había agua en la agrietada jarra de la mesilla de noche.

-Oh, señorita Kaoru, ojalá hubiera algo que yo...

-¿ Para qué demonios la has traído hasta aquí?

Ambas se sobresaltaron ante aquella inesperada interpelación, y se volvieron a mirar la pared que separaba las dos habitaciones. Esperaron, conteniendo la respiración, pero el tono de voz se moderó después de una cortante advertencia de Montgomery. Kaoru se fijó entonces en una delgadísima franja de tenue luz a media altura de la pared (un agujero de la madera o una grieta) y, no pudiendo dominar su curiosidad, se acercó de puntillas a la pared y miró por el resquicio. Megumi estaba sinceramente atónita.

-¿Señorita Kaoru!

-Cristo Sólo quiero ver con quién habla.

Había otros dos hombres con Montgomery. Uno de ellos, de mediana estatura, muy delgado, como si no hubiera cernido durante unos días. En sus mejillas sólo se veía la sombra de una barba incipiente, casi un vello, castaña y sucia, lo que le hacía parecer no mucho mayor que Kaoru. El segundo estaba apoyado con la espalda contra la pared, pero enseguida avanzó unos pasos hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, con lo que Kaoru pudo verle un momento la cara. Era casi tan alto como Montgomery, pero esbelto y de movimientos suaves, y sus rasgos melancólicos y meditabundos le daban el aspecto de un poeta o filósofo. Ambos iban vestidos de manera informal, con camisas anchas, chalecos de piel y pantalones sencillos.

-Ya no tendremos que preocupamos por ella pasado mañana -decía Montgomery, alejándose de la puerta y colocándose directamente en el campo de visión de Kaoru.

El filósofo se inclinó bajo la luz y examinó la reciente herida de la sien de Montgomery.

-¿ Esto te lo hizo él?

-Fue... un pequeño error de cálculo por mi parte. Pero no tiene , importancia. Por lo que sí deberíamos preocupamos es por los rumores que nos llegaron en Londres. Son ciertos. Según el coronel, varios regimientos se están preparando para desplazarse hacia el norte; esperan recibir órdenes a final de mes.

-Así pues¿sospechan algo? . .Montgomery frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza.

-Saben que nuestro amigo ya no está en Normandía, y no se han creído ni por un instante que haya vuelto a Roma. Algunos, incluso, están convencidos de que ya ha cruzado el canal con un ejército.

-¿Eso lo dijo el coronel? Montgomery se quitó el sombrero y lo echó sobre la cama, junto a su abrigo.

-Fue arriesgado encontrarme con él en Derby, pero los informes que me pasó eran demasiado importantes para confiarlos a los correos regulares. Está preocupado, y con razón, porque el ejército inglés sabe demasiado sobre nuestros asuntos. Demasiado para creer que la información sólo viene de su gente.

-La información siempre va de un lado a otro, en ambas direcciones -dijo el filósofo con voz queda.

-Desde luego, y no podemos fiarnos del coronel, porque él mismo es un _Sassenach _-apuntó el más joven.

Kaoru dejó de espiar por el agujero; la había cogido por sorpresa el marcado acento escocés, y también el tono despectivo con que había sonado la palabra _Sassenach_, un vulgarismo usado por los celtas para denominar a los nacidos en Inglaterra.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señorita Kaoru? -preguntó Megumi en un susurro.

-Cristo No... no lo sé. -Esta vez, no aplicó el ojo, sino que se puso a escuchar por la pequeña grieta.

-¿ Durante cuánto tiempo piensas utilizar el nombre de Montgomery?

-Mientras me sea útil, aunque empieza a gustarme bastante. Es más, confieso que me está gustando bastante todo lo relacionado con el estilo de vida de Shinta Montgomery.

-Entonces, ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa, primo. Tus hermanos te necesitan, tu clan te necesita y, por si no es suficiente motivo, resulta que es a tu padre, el viejo Lochiel, a quien deberíamos estar pasando de contrabando a Escocia, no a ti.

-Quizás deberíais hacerlo, Yahiko -admitió Montgomery-. Y, para vuestro pesar, sería el primer hombre al que los ingleses arrestarían y colgarían sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de un juicio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas te irán mejor a ti? Todavía ha y una recompensa por tu cabeza (diez mil coronas fue el último precio que oí). Cuando el duque de Argyle sepa que estás de nuevo en Achnacarry, seguro que dobla la oferta.

-Me gustará estar allí para verlo -repuso Montgomery llanamente-. Tan sólo por ver la expresión de su cara, ya valdrá la pena el viaje.

-A mí, sin embargo, me gustaría más ver lo que piensa -la voz del filósofo estaba llena de sensatez-. Podéis estar bien seguros de que hará algo más que simplemente subir el valor de la recompensa.

-Sanosuke tiene razón -concedió el más joven-. Hará algo. El duque tiene mucha memoria, y los hombres de su clan, también. No han olvidado que eliminaste a los hijos de un poderoso laird y que aún vives para contarlo. De todos modos, no debes preocuparte tanto por el duque como por el tercero de aquellos bastardos, al que dejaste con vida. Será él el que remueva todo el maldito asunto otra vez. Tendrás a todos los Campbell, en un radio de cien millas, diciendo a gritos que mataste a dos de sus hermanos impunemente. Todos estarán afilando sus _clai'mors _y buscando en cada carretera y sendero que lleve a Achnacarry.

-El duque de Argyle mantendrá a los hombres de su clan y a su sobrino bajo control -repuso Montgomery-. Una incursión en el territorio de los Himura ahora, despues de todos estos años, uniría a, las Highlands con mayor rapidez que si el príncipe Carlos desembarcara con los cien mil franceses que ha prometido. El gobierno inglés no estaría muy contento con los Campbell, porque sabe que mi hermano Hiko es el último clavo que queda sujetando la tapa del barril, de pólvora.

-Sí, y quizás sea ese el motivo por el cual tu hermano nos ha enviado a por ti, porque sabe que tu presencia en Achnacarry puede hacer saltar la tapa antes y mejor que una mecha empapada en brea.

-Yutaro es un hombre de paz... un diplomático, no un guerrero. No hay nada que desee manos que una guerra con Inglaterra.

-Sin duda, pero quizás sabe también que, a pesar de toda la palabrería, la guerra es inminente. Quizás sabe que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo más que hablar, y necesita que a su lado haya alguien capaz de guiar al clan en la batalla. Los hombres, desde luego, escuchan al joven Lochiel, pero lucharán por ti.

-No creo que ese sea la intención de Lochiel.

-¿ Dudas de su lealtad a la causa de los Estuardo?

-La lealtad y la estupidez son dos cosas distintas.

La respuesta fue como un rayo, y sonó tensa y llena de indignación

-¿Piensas que nuestra lucha por volver a ver al rey Jacobo ocupando el trono de Escocia... es una estupidez?

-En este preciso momento, pienso que el mundo está lleno de locos que se creen con derechos divinos para perseguirse unos a otros en círculo. Un hombre prudente debería pararse a reflexionar sobre cuál de los locos tiene el ejército más poderoso antes de decidirse a entrar en la lucha.

-El rey Luis ha prometido enviar tropas -observó Yahiko. -:-Siempre y cuando las Highlands también reúnan un ejército propio.

-Jamás traicionaría a su primo!

-El rey Luis -dijo Montgomery frunciendo el ceño- traicionaría a su propia madre si eso le reportara algún beneficio.

-Si tan seguro estás, pues, de que sólo vamos a perder el tiempo¿por qué has accedido a volver?

-Que me aspen si lo sé -repuso secamente.

-¿ y tú, Sanosuke Sagara?

Casi no hubo pausa.

-Yo voy donde va Kenshin.

-Por todos los diablos -fue la lenta y atónita réplica-, jamás lo habría creído de no haberlo oído yo mismo. El _Camshroinaich Dubh _temblando ante la idea de tener a unos cuantos Campbell tras él; teniendo miedo a una pequeña guerra con los _Sassenach. _jPor Cristo, has olvidado quién eres! jHas olvidado de quién es la sangre que corre por tus venas!

-No lo he olvidado -replicó Montgomery con voz de hielo. -Entonces, es que te has perdido en algún punto del camino –le escupió Yahiko con desprecio-. Porque no eres un Himura. ¡No eres el mismo Kenshin Himura que mataba dragones en el castillo de Inverary!

-Aquellos dragones eran de carne y hueso. Murieron con tanta facilidad como tú o yo podemos hacerlo mañana mismo. Por el amor de Dios, no cometas el error de canonizarme por un acto tan brutal, sanguinario y repugnante.

-¿Repugnante? Sí, lo fue. Pero no tanto como lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo, ante mis ojos. Te han convertido en un cobarde, primo. Un cobarde _Sassenach_

El sonido de unos pasos furiosos y un portazo hizo que Kaoru volviera a mirar por la rendija y verificara que el airado joven se habrá ido de la habitación. Los otros dos ocupantes mantuvieron la mirada fija en la puerta durante unos segundos; luego, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Has sido un poco rudo con él¿no te parece?

-Es exactamente del tipo de exaltados que van a empujar a Escocia hacia una guerra para la que no está preparada -masculló Montgomery, de mal humor.

-Sí, pero tan sólo tiene...¿diecinueve años¿Veinte? No es mucho mayor de lo que tú eras cuando pensabas que podías comerte el mundo tú solito.

-Mi lucha era personal: una vida por una vida. Y si estamos hablando de molinos, recuerdo haberte visto atacar a unos cuantos, sobrio amigo mío.

-Sólo porque tenía que guardarte las espaldas a ti.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-No -admitió Sagara-. Nadie me lo pidió. Lo atribuyo a un corazón de oro y una mente confusa. y también al hecho de que no hay un día que despierte sin preguntarme qué demonios va a pasar, a qué maldita aventura nos abocarás. y ha sido una vida muy interesante, hasta ahora.

-Me alegro de entretenerte -contestó Montgomery secamente.

Luego, se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana.

-Kenshin... ¿por qué has consentido en volver, realmente?

-Hemos estado en el exilio durante quince años. ¿No es suficiente tiempo?

-Yahiko tiene razón en cuanto al duque de Argyle: los Campbell todavía quieren verte colgado por asesinato.

-Pero, antes, todavía tienen que cogerme

Sagara suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño.

-¿No te preocupa nunca que se te acabe la suerte?

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Bastante lo haces ya tú por los dos.

-Ese es probablemente el motivo por el que tengo la clara sensación de que debería haberme quedado bien arropado en la cama de la deliciosa condesa. Montgomery rió.

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su marido se diera cuenta de que le crecían cuernos bajo el sombrero... Además, tú tenías tantas ganas de volver a casa como yo.

-En el fondo, somos tan sólo un par de bastardos sentimentales¿verdad? Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa: este asunto promete ser un reto interesante. Las fronteras están vigiladas por patrullas día y noche; la Guardia Negra ha desplegado todas sus fuerzas en busca de rebeldes y, cuando no encuentra ninguno, se lo inventa para cubrir el expediente. Unos cuantos miles de Campbell de Argyle estarán husmeando detrás de cada arbusto, sedientos de sangre y recompensa... -Hizo una pausa y sonrió de medio lado-. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-Si Yutaro pensara que no podemos conseguirlo, no habría enviado a Yahiko a buscarnos y, desde luego, no nos habría sugerido que cruzáramos Inglaterra.

-Cierto, aunque dudo que hubiera ido tan lejos como sugerirnos .que lo hagamos en un carruaje que lleva el escudo de un Miembro del Parlamento.

Montgomery masculló algo ininteligible y, luego, añadió:

-Es una larga historia. ¿No podemos comentarla tomando unas cuantas pintas de cerveza y unos pastelillos de carne? Los huelo desde aquí, y no he comido nada que valga la pena mencionar desde que me fui, el jueves pasado.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta; y Kaoru, al otro lado de la pared, se alejó lentamente de su «observatorio» con la boca seca y el corazón retumbando en sus oídos... ¡no podía ser la cosa para menos! El hombre con el que estaba casada, aunque fuera temporalmente, no era lo que había dicho que era. No era un hombre de negocios de Londres. ¡Ni siquiera era inglés¡Era uno de aquellos salvajes con faldas y piernas desnudas, pertenecía a una raza de guerreros tan primitivos y bárbaros como la inhóspita tierra que habitaban! Era un escocés. y un jacobita. Sir Hajime habría cogido un arma y habría disparado contra aquel bribón, sin duda, de haber sabido que tan sólo era un traidor papista disfrazado de caballero... ¡Y bajo su propio techo! _iUn _escocés! Ella ya lo sabía, ya había notado algo muy extraño, algo oculto y ruin en él desde el principio. ¿ Cómo podía Aoshi, un abogado y una persona que sabía juzgar muy bien a los demás, haberse dejado engañar trabando amistad con él? Por Dios, arruinaría su carrera si se descubría que había tenido negocios con un espía jacobita. Todo el mundo sabía que los jacobitas se dedicaban al contrabando, el secuestro, la extorsión, el robo, la traición, el asesinato...

¡Asesinato¡Shinta Montgomery era buscado por asesinato¡Había una recompensa de cien mil coronas por su cabeza! y ni siquiera se llamaba Shinta Montgomery... era Kenshin Himura, el llamado hitokiri battousai, un espía jacobita, un asesino a sangre fría¡Y sólo Dios sabía qué más! No había duda: la había llevado hasta aquella sucia posada bajo falsos pretextos, sin ninguna intención de dejarla marchar ni de llevarla a Wakefield para que se anulara el matrimonio. Lo anularía él mismo con una pistola o un cuchillo, y luego enterraría el cuerpo donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo jamás.

Kaoru se llevó una mano temblorosa a la sien... y casi se sale de su propia piel al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

Era Megumi, que también reaccionó al sobresalto de Kaoru dando un respingo y soltando un grito ahogado.

-¡Megumi! Había olvidado que estabas aquí.

-Sí, estoy -dijo la doncella, con la mano en la garganta-. y no me gusta demasiado, de momento.

-Oh, Megumi... -Kaoru extendió el brazo para asir el de ella-. ¿ Has oído lo que han dicho?

-Se me han escapado cosas, señorita, pero he podido oírlo casi todo.

-Entonces, estarás de acuerdo en que corremos un grave peligro Tenemos que encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí... de escapar de esos hombres... ¡Y alertar a las autoridades para que los arresten!

-Pero... ¿cómo? -La doncella echó una ojeada a la habitación, preocupada-. Estamos solas, en medio de ninguna parte, por lo que veo.

Kaoru se irguió de nuevo. Montgomery (o Himura) había dicho que estaban en Wakefield pero, hasta donde ella sabía, debían estar a unas cincuenta millas al norte, o al oeste, o al este de cualquier ciudad conocida. A pesar de todo, todavía se encontraban dentro del territorio inglés, y seguro que había una guarnición o algún miembro de la milicia por los alrededores.

Se dirigió con pasos sigilosos hasta la puerta, y asió el pomo. Pudo accionarlo con facilidad, pero en su mente apareció la imagen de las escaleras y el tugurio del piso de abajo, y supo que era totalmente imposible salir de la casa sin ser vistas.

Se volvió y apoyó la espalda en la pared. En la habitación no había nada que pudieran usar como arma, ni para atacar ni para defenderse. En el coche sí había un mosquete y una pistola bajo los asientos. Kaoru había cazado suficientes perdices blancas y faisanes, y no dudaba que podría disparar contra un hombre que se interpusiera entre ella y su libertad. Pero, en primer lugar, tenían que llegar hasta el coche.

-¿Por la ventana, señorita? -susurró Megumi, cuyo pensamiento recorría el mismo camino que el de Kaoru, obviamente.

Kaoru corrió hacia la pequeña abertura sin cristales, y empujó las contraventanas hasta abrir las de par en par. El espacio no era más ancho que sus hombros, y la distancia hasta el suelo parecía grande, pero había un roble viejo y nudoso justo delante, que parecía alargar una de sus ramas, todas gruesas como brazos humanos, para tocar la ventana. Ya hacía diez años, como mínimo, que Kaoru no osaba siquiera pensar en encaramarse a un árbol y, de hecho, nunca había subido más que unos cuantos pies para impresionar a su hermano.

Meneó la cabeza. -No sé...

Megumi, una de los trece hijos de un guardabosques, había pasado la mitad de su vida trepando, cruzando el bosque tras sus ocho hermanos mayores, y vio la clara y obvia solución.

-¿Lo ve, señorita¿Ve cómo las ramas están dispuestas a modo de escalera? De hecho, parecen más sólidas y seguras que las que hemos subido para llegar a la habitación. Yo puedo salir primero para probarlas, si quiere, pero parece tan sencillo como bajar por una escalera de mano.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta.

-Sí. Sí, ve tú primero. Pero no sólo para probar que se puede bajar. Debes seguir adelante e intentar buscar ayuda.

Megumi abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puedo dejarla sola, señorita, y menos en manos de esa gente. Kaoru la asió del brazo. Megumi había sido su doncella de compañía durante siete años y era ferozmente leal... pero ahora no era el momento de demostrarlo.

-Puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad. ¡Esos hombres son asesinos, traidores! No creerás que van a dejamos vivir hasta mañana¿verdad? Si quieres saber lo que pienso, ya deben haber matado al cochero y al lacayo. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Y no hay tiempo para discutir quién se va y quién se queda.

Megumi observó el rostro de Kaoru y vio la desesperación reflejada en él. Entonces, se agachó y se levantó la sencilla falda negra y la única enagua por encima de las rodillas. Allí, escondida en una banda, a la altura de medio muslo, justo sobre la liga, llevaba una pequeña daga de aspecto dañino y no más grande que su mano. La sacó de su funda y se la ofreció. La hoja, afilada a conciencia, lanzó un súbito destello.

-Me ha sido útil en varias ocasiones, con varios hombres demasiado retozones -explicó-. Tómela, señorita. Escóndala aquí, así... -con mucho cuidado, la metió en el corpiño del vestido gris, y retocó el encaje, utilizándolo para disimular el final de la empuñadura-. Si por algún motivo tuviéramos que separamos, o si alguno de esos hombres intentara hacerle daño, no lo dude y láncese a darle en la entrepierna. No hace falta que tenga mucha puntería o que le dé muy fuerte, pero seguro que cae de bruces al suelo.

Ahora le tocó a Kaoru observar la expresión solemne de Megumi, y esta vez fue con nuevo respeto. Le daba vergüenza tener que admitirlo, y tener que admitirlo en un momento así, pero nunca antes le había prestado mucha atención a aquella chica irlandesa. Durante toda su vida había estado acostumbrado a tener criados, y Megumi se había comportado como cualquier otra de las discretas figuras que trabajaban con silenciosa eficacia procurando la comodidad y el bienestar de los que residían en Rosewood Hall. Y, sin embargo, Kaoru y Megumi eran de la misma edad, y casi de la misma altura y complexión. Si su cabello negroy brillante estuviera peinado formando tirabuzones, en lugar de recogido en un severo moño en la nuca, habría dulcificado un rostro tan fino y proporcionado como el de cualquier dama de buena familia.

-Que Dios te bendiga, Megumi -murmuró, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas-. No sabes lo que te agradezco tu compañía y tu lealtad. No sé si me vería ni con la mitad de valor estando sola.

Megumi se sonrojó ante el inesperado elogio y respondió con un apretón de manos para animar a Kaoru.

-Entonces¿me voy ahora mismo, o espero? Hablaban de subirnos algo de comida...

-No. No, no quiero pasar en este maldito lugar ni un solo momento más de los precisos. Además, si esperamos... -añadió un comentario más sincero-- podría pararme a pensar demasiado sobre los obstáculos que tenemos en contra. Date prisa, antes de que...

Un ruido en el pasillo las paralizó a ambas. Megumi todavía tenía la falda levantada y una mano en el marco de la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver un rostro igualmente asombrado, pálido a la luz de la lámpara.

-¿ Qué demonios os traéis entre manos, vosotras dos?

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo... y tratare de actualizar mas rapidamente T.T **_

_**En fin... mandenme artos reviews porfis porke me hacen sentir muchas mas ganas de actualizar...  
esop  
besos a todas mis nee chans y a las ke postean**_

_**Matta neeee**_


End file.
